


Cohete a Rusia

by MissBlueCaterpillar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Fluff, JJ says to Yuri babe I like your face, M/M, Punk, The Clash (Band), The Ramones - Freeform, Yuri with piercings, jj is the singer in a band, punkspiration, yuri has a barrow in the marketplace
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlueCaterpillar/pseuds/MissBlueCaterpillar
Summary: [Pliroy AU]¿Quién necesita un romance de velas y restaurante cuando puedes tener uno en un bar de mierda headbangeando al ritmo de una banda de covers?O de cuando Yurio conoce a un canadiense descerebrado que sabe cantar muy bien.





	1. Agujas y Púas.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rea_LF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/gifts).



> Estoy haciendo mil cosas a la vez y mi inspiración es una maldita traidora que llega para crear una historia en lugar de continuar las otras. Pero ustedes saben cómo funciona esto así que creo que entienden xD  
> Esto salió por dos cosas: De mi deseo de describir a Yuri con perforaciones después de haber visto una imagen. Y después de haber visto el trailer de Life Is Strange: Before the storm.  
> Quienes hayan jugado Life Is Strange sabrán que hay mucho drama, pero no se preocupen, aunque me he inspirado un poquito en Chloe Price les aseguro que no habrá drama aquí.  
> Quienes me siguen en Wattpad sabrán que soy una persona muy musical, así que todos mis obras y sus capítulos están tituladas después de una canción o un álbum, y habrá mucho punk en este fic.  
> Ya no las entretengo más, y que disfruten esta aventura romántica pank.

Las luces de neon con el nombre del club estaban rotas y el lugar olía a cannabis y humo de tabaco.

Supernova Kings era el nombre de una banda local que tocaba covers esa noche. Y a decir verdad tenían talento.

El rubio se veía fuera de lugar debido a su estatura entre el tumulto de adultos jóvenes y uno que otro cuarentón con sus cervezas en la mano y otros con un cigarrillo de hierba. 

No digamos que su ropa era _tan_ estrafalaria, porque en un recinto donde asistía gente que disfrutaba del rock clásico era obvio que no había alguien vestido de manera normal, pero vamos pues, que nadie tenía una chaqueta púrpura o mechones de colores.

Tampoco es que nadie tuviera facciones tan delicadas ni la piel tan perfecta y tan blanca.

Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y la capucha puesta sobre la cabeza, recargado en una pared esperando a que la banda terminara de hacer la prueba de sonido.

Jugaba ansioso con la lengua en la punta de su perforación en el labio inferior mientras se deslizaba por la pantalla táctil del teléfono. Por alguna razón estaba esperando entusiasmado el momento en el que su madre le llamara por teléfono para preguntarle en dónde estaba, y por supuesto él iba a colgarle antes de responder la pregunta. Era un placer bastante inmaduro e irracional y sonreía petulante ante la idea.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarnos esta noche! Nosotros somos Supernova Kings y vinimos a hacer volar esta mierda.

El pequeño público del bar estalló en gritos y Yuri volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo levantando la mirada.

Todos empezaron a acercarse aplaudiendo eufóricos, dándole la bienvenida a la banda, y Yuri se escabulló para conseguir un mejor lugar.

\- Yo soy Jean Jacques Leroy. Espero que hayan ensayado el repertorio de la música que escuchaban sus padres porque es lo que tenemos hoy.- un muchacho de piel bronceada y una camiseta estampada con dos letras "J" estaba al micrófono.

A Yuri se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió satisfecho, moviendo la cabeza al ritmo del riff de introducción y la batería.

_Well the kids are all hopped up and ready to go, they're ready to go now..._

El bastardo que cantaba tenía una buena voz, profunda y afinada.

 

Yuri tocaba la guitarra de aire agitando la cabeza entre cada acorde.

Levantó la mirada sin dejar de saltar al ritmo de la canción y sus ojos se encontraron con los del vocal, que le sonreía mientras cantaba. Yuri seguía bailando mientras levantaba los dedos meñique, índice y pulgar al aire, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Estaba llamando bastante la atención, pues de toda la gente del bar él parecía ser el más joven y más entusiasta.

Agitaba la cabeza cada vez más, y se notaba bastante que lo estaba pasando muy bien. Porque ¿cómo no vas a pasarlo bien cuando conoces absolutamente todas las canciones que escuchas y cantas todas las letras?

Unos brazos fuertes levantaron a Yuri en el aire y otros cuantos pares de manos lo elevaron por sobre el público, gritando y coreando las canciones junto a él.

\- ¡Parece que alguien se ha vuelto loco aquí! - el vocalista señaló a Yuri e hizo un ademán con la mano libre para que lo acercaran al escenario.

El público que elevaba a Yuri lo hizo flotar por encima de ellos hasta el escenario mientras la banda seguía tocando.

Yuri aterrizó en el piso de madera del escenario junto a Jean Jacques.

Creyó que le hablaría y le preguntaría su nombre enfrente de toda esa gente y frunció el ceño, pero la batería se apresuró con la siguiente canción para su beneficio.

_Somebody... somebody put something in my drink, somebody..._

Lo siguiente fue el riff y Jean Jacques le ofreció el micrófono a Yuri, que en ese momento no podía importarle más un carajo que desafinara espantosamente, era una canción de los Ramones y era todo lo que sí le importaba.

Cantó junto al muchacho por otras tres canciones y la gente seguía aplaudiendo, aprobando a Yuri con los puños elevados y una que otra botella de cerveza a modo de brindis.

\- ¡Esto está que arde! - dijo el vocalista dejando el micrófono en el pedestal- Soy JJ y nosotros somos Supernova Kings. Vamos a tomar un break. Volvemos en quince minutos.

La música de fondo era la elección más exquisita a oídos de Yuri, que bajó del escenario con ayuda de JJ.  
El vocalista se dirigió a la barra y Yuri se separó de él unos segundos, y al darse cuenta de que se iba, llamó su atención.

\- ¡Espera! Acompáñame ¿sí? Eso estuvo de locura. Te invito un trago.

\- No bebo. - dijo, tajante.

JJ hizo un puchero y regresó a la sonrisa refulgente.

\- Entonces un refresco. ¿Por favor?

Yuri lo miró unos segundos y se encogió de hombros en resignación. Dio la media vuelta en dirección a JJ y lo siguió a la barra.

\- Una copa de whiskey por favor. Y un refresco de cola para el muchacho.

El bartender asintió detrás de la barra y Yuri apenas tomaba asiento.

\- Eres algo joven. Es genial ver a alguien así de joven que conozca nuestro repertorio.

\- Son los Ramones, idiota. ¿Quién se va a resistir?

JJ rió ante el insulto, porque realmente no le hirió y estaba casi seguro de que tampoco era la intención.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.

Los tragos fueron puestos frente a ellos en la barra. El bartender comenzó a llenar el pequeño vaso para whiskey con Jack Daniel's y volvió a atender a los demás clientes.  
Yuri tomó su botella de vidrio y dio el primer trago.

\- Plisetsky... Suena extranjero.

JJ dio un trago pequeño a la bebida e hizo una mueca al sentir cómo el whiskey le calentaba la garganta.

\- Mi familia es rusa. - respondió Yuri con naturalidad.

Jean Jacques levantó las cejas una vez en muestra de sorpresa y volvió los ojos a su bebida.

\- ¿Y cuántos años tienes? No se ve que seas de la edad de todos los que están aquí-

El entrecejo de Yuri se oscureció de nuevo.

\- Ah, debes de ser super viejo. ¿"de la edad"? ¿Qué carajo? Tengo dieciséis.

La risa de JJ se sentía suave y molesta.

\- Yo tengo diecinueve. Creo que era un poco más joven que tú cuando comencé a escuchar a The Clash.

Yuri le dio otro trago a la soda antes de responderle a JJ, casi ahogándose con el líquido en el proceso.

\- ¡No jodas! ¿The Clash? ¡Es mi banda favorita! - dijo bajando el zipper de su chaqueta púrpura, mostrando el estampado de su camiseta.

\- El próximo sábado vamos a volver aquí, tenemos repertorio de The Clash, estaría genial que pudieras venir.

La sonrisa de Yuri estaba en un limbo entre asombro e incredulidad, iluminada en una purísima y genuina emoción de saber que ésta persona iba a cantar canciones de su banda favorita.

\- Si se trata de The Clash, estoy dentro.

Pasaron los siguientes diez minutos hablando de bandas de rock. Yuri hablaba especialmente de bandas de punk que su abuelo conocía. A pesar de vivir en pleno apogeo de tecnología y de música digital, a Yuri aún le gustaba escuchar los vinilos de su padre, y tanto que incluso él había decidido regalárselos todos al chico.

Yuri se sentía extrañamente cómodo, y si bien no era alguien de muchas palabras, le salía natural cuando hablaba con esta persona. No sabía si era porque hablaban de punk, o porque era él.

Probablemente era porque hablaban de punk. Eso debía ser.

Una muchacha de cabello negro y corto le hizo a JJ una señal desde el escenario para invitarlo a volver mientras se colgaba la guitarra a la espalda.

Le dio el último trago al vaso de whiskey echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Debo volver. Te veo desde el escenario - JJ le guiñó el ojo.

Yuri sólo asintió con la cabeza, pero no lo siguió cuando se dirigía hacia el escenario.

Después de terminar el segundo listado, JJ bajó del escenario buscando a Yuri con la mirada, pero tremenda decepción le hizo cosquillas en el estómago al darse cuenta de que ya se había ido.


	2. 02. ¿Debería quedarme o irme?

Siete días nunca se le habían pasado tan lento a Jean Jacques.

A decir verdad se había quedado con muchísimas ganas de seguir hablando con Yuri, y cada día que pasaba y conforme se acercaba el sábado, esperaba más volver a verlo, que sí asistiera al tributo a The Clash.   
Estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de ensayo apagando un cigarrillo sobre el granillo del cenicero.

— JJ, vamos a meter los amplificadores a la _van_ primero. ¿Podrías guardar los cables? — la guitarrista le entregó varios cables de corriente y auxiliares de audio.

— Isabella — le puso ambos brazos en los hombros — ¿es normal que pase una semana pensando en que quiero ver al niño rubio de la vez del setlist de Ramones?

La chica cambió su mirada amigable por una llena de párpados, incrédula.

— No JJ, es normal que ayudes a guardar los cables y a llevar las cosas.

Isabella le estampó los cables en el pecho y JJ los recibió. La muchacha caminó hacia donde se encontraban los instrumentos enfundados y se echó la guitarra a la espalda. JJ se mordió el labio inferior y guardó los cables en el estuche, resignado.

— Pero... supongo que sí es normal. Era una bomba — agregó Isabella desde lejos — espero que sí venga hoy, JJ. Te ves muy interesado —le dio un codazo amistoso en el antebrazo y una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando llegaron al bar y comenzaban a conectar los instrumentos, JJ miraba distraídamente a la audiencia que de a poco se acrecentaba, solo para ver si Yuri estaba entre ellos, de casualidad, pero no estaba ahí.

  
La prueba de sonido estaba llegando a su fin y JJ todavía no veía rastros del chico rubio.

Se sentía tonto, aunque no avergonzado por decepcionarse, porque sí quería seguir hablando con él ese día y no tuvo oportunidad. Inhaló profundo y tomó el micrófono en sus manos.

— ¡Supernova Kings aquí! Gracias por acompañarnos un sábado más.

La banda podía ver rostros conocidos entre la audiencia, pues había muchísimas personas que los seguían a casi todos sus eventos.  
Sus vítores, aplausos y gritos les calentaban el corazón y siempre los hacían sentir como en casa.

— Hoy tenemos un repertorio especial para todas esas almas punk hambrientas de anarquía y sedientas de cerveza.

El característico intro con toques de ska llenó el bar dando inicio a la velada.

_Revolution rock, it is a brand new rock ... a bad, bad rock, this here revolution rock ..._

La gente se movía al ritmo de la canción y ya podían verse algunos mecheros encendiendo porros.

JJ seguía mirando distraido hacia la audiencia buscando un punto púrpura, y sonrió sin ganas de ocultarlo cuando un familiar brillo esmeralda le buscó la mirada. Sin querer ni darse cuenta, todo el primer setlist estuvo mirando a Yuri, confirmando que The Clash sí era su banda favorita y que tenía una costumbre de arrugar la nariz y cerrar los ojos con fuerza cada vez que cantaba las notas más altas.

— Supernova Kings fuera. Nos vemos en diez minutos después del break.

JJ bajó del escenario de un salto y dio pasos largos hacia Yuri.

— ¡Sí viniste! — le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

— Sí vine.

— Qué cruel. Te fuiste sin decir nada la última vez.

Yuri desvió la mirada brevemente encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa maliciosa. JJ chasqueó la lengua y le hizo un ademán para que lo siguiera a la barra.

— ¿Para qué querías que te avisara, de todas formas? — Yuri tomaba asiento al lado de JJ quitándose la capucha.

— Porque quería seguir conversando contigo. Fue el descanso más corto de mi vida y también el más entretenido. Creí que no ibas a venir. —JJ no pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz en la última oración.

— ¿Estás jugando? Vine para cantar canciones de The Clash, no me iba a perder esto por nada del mundo. Sacrificar los finales lo vale.

Jean Jacques rio incrédulo. No sabía si se sentía halagado o culpable, y sentía que era extremadamente inapropiado decir algo como "los jóvenes de ahora" porque, bueno, no era precisamente un adulto ni era muchísimo mayor que Yuri.  
Lo siguiente fue hablar de la escuela y recuerdos de JJ cuando él tenía dieciséis.

— ¿Vas a volverte a ir antes de que pueda buscarte al final de la noche?

— Puede ser.

JJ negó con la cabeza, como resignándose desde ese momento. Tomó una servilleta de papel de la barra y anotó dígitos en ella con un bolígrafo que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

— Toma. Es mi número. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo otro día. No me me gusta pensar en que un día de estos no quisieras venir porque la siguiente banda a la que hagamos tributo no te guste. Y entonces no te vuelva a ver.

Yuri arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Un furioso sonrojo le incendió las mejillas a Jean Jacques al darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir sonaba muchísimo menos _suave_   de lo que pretendía que fuera.

— Quédate la servilleta y límpiate la frente, que sudas y me da asco.

JJ dejó escapar una risa breve e insistió sin que sus ojos le abandonaran, la mano extendida hacia el otro con la servilleta. Le suplicó con la mirada que por favor tomara la servilleta y le regaló una sonrisa que honestamente no pretendía ser seductora, pero le estaba funcionando un poquito, y Yuri le arrebató el papel de la mano para después arrugarlo y meterlo en su bolsillo.

— Creo que es hora de volver — JJ sonreía agradecido.

Yuri lo siguió esta vez y tomó su lugar entre el público, dedicándose al igual que el setlist pasado a cantar todas las canciones del repertorio, con más pasión y más entusiasmo cada vez.

Y Jean Jacques podía sentir en el calor de su pecho que ver a Yuri tan emocionado le hacía a él sentirse contento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya casi comienzo clases de nuevo y creo que me siento bieeennn 
> 
> Me odio por elevar mis propias expectativas con este fanfic ahre


	3. 03. Sólo quiero tener algo que hacer.

Al final de la noche, Yuri no se fue.

JJ volvió a bajar del escenario y se abrió caminos entre puños chocando y palmadas en la espalda a modo de felicitación.

\- Te quedaste.

\- Duh, era The Clash, ya te lo dije.

JJ hizo una mueca de dolor y un ademán de estar herido, en broma.

\- ¿Entonces no lo hiciste para ver a Supernova Kings?

\- No, porque ustedes no son The Clash. Pero eran canciones de The Clash, así que sí importa.

\- ¡Majestad!

JJ buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía el apodo. Isabella a veces le llamaba así.   
Cuando la ubicó, ella señaló los amplificadores dándole a entender que ayudara a guardar todo antes de seguir conversando con el muchacho.

\- Ah, el deber me llama. Debería estar de vuelta contigo en unos diez minutos. ¿Crees que puedas esperarme?

Yuri puso cara de fastidio.

\- Aquí es donde digo que "me gustaría mucho pero debo irme", pero estaría diciendo la verdad a la mitad. No me gustaría mucho, pero sí tengo que irme.

JJ dibujó en su cara una sonrisa decepcionada y elevó los hombros en resignación.

\- No hay remedio. Pero ¿hay chances de que me llames estos días?

Yuri no le sonrió ni le respondió, simplemente se volvió a poner la capucha y se dio la media vuelta abanicando la mano a modo de despedida.

El moreno ni siquiera pudo pensar en detenerlo, así que lo dejó ir y regresó a guardar sus instrumentos.

~

Yuri había comenzado por fin sus vacaciones de verano, y no podía pensar en peor manera de comenzarlas que destapar las cañerías del tejado de su casa.

Había deseado que las vacaciones llegaran tan pronto como fuese posible durante todo el ciclo escolar, pero ahora que por fin estaba libre ya no sabía qué hacer para aprovechar el tiempo.

Pasó la mitad de esa mañana de martes subiendo y bajando las escaleras de su casa, abriendo y cerrando el refrigerador y mirando entre la colección de DVD's, pero no parecía convencerle nada.

Al final se decidió por reproducir un DVD del último concierto de los Sex Pistols cuando Syd Vicious seguía en la Tierra, pero después de dos canciones decidió apagar el aparato.

\- ¡Yuratchka! ¡Baja tu ropa sucia, por favor! ¡Y limpia tu habitación!

La voz de su madre se escuchó desde el cuarto de lavado y Yuri dejó caer los hombros hacia adelante en molestia, cansándose por adelantado.

Subió a su habitación y separó la ropa de color. Miró su chaqueta púrpura y decidió que ya era tiempo de lavarla. Revisó los bolsillos de la chaqueta antes de echarla al cesto de ropa y sacó un puñado de cosas de cada una; una envoltura de chocolate, centavos, sus audífonos enredados y una servilleta de papel. Tiró el puñado de cosas al escritorio y bajó con la carga de ropa.

Volvió con una escoba y un paño húmedo.

A Yuri no le importaba mucho tener su habitación sucia, aunque admitía que verla limpia le llenaba de tranquilidad, pero el proceso para llegar a su nirvana espacial era lo menos atractivo de todo. Comenzó por guardar su ropa limpia, luego sacudió el polvo de las estanterías y terminó por revisar el escritorio.

Encontraba varias envolturas de dulces y latas de soda. Rara vez usaba el escritorio para de hecho hacer su tarea o bueno... usarlo como escritorio.

Estaba terminando cuando divisó entre una pila de basura - la más reciente que había sacado de su chaqueta púrpura la servilleta olvidada por los dioses, arrugada y manchada de suciedad. La extendió en sus manos y miró el número anotado a prisa. El número de JJ.

No sabía por qué había tomado la servilleta en primer lugar, y jamás le prometió llamarlo.

Pero tampoco es que tuviera qué hacer ni creía que algo surgiera a corto plazo.

\- ¿Pues qué carajo?

Yuri buscó su teléfono celular y abrió el teclado numérico, copiando los números desde la servilleta de papel y finalmente presionando en "llamar".

Espero a que el tono empezara a sonar y a que contestara.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Uh... Hola. ¿Estás ocupado hoy?

Silencio.

\- Disculpa... ¿quién llama?

\- Soy Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri empezaba a sentirse nervioso. No era bueno hablando con la gente y odiaba más específicamente hablar por teléfono.

\- ¡Yuri! Qué alegría escucharte. No, estoy libre el resto de la tarde, ¿quieres hacer algo?

Yuri se frotó la nuca con la mano mientras comenzaba a caminar dando vueltas por su habitación.

\- Esto... seguro. No tenía qué hacer y creí que podíamos charlar un rato o algo.

\- Cuenta con eso. Dame tu dirección e iré por ti.

Yuri arqueó una ceja, importándole poco si JJ no podía verlo. Dudó unos segundos y terminó accediendo.

Cuando la llamada terminó, Yuri tomó una de sus chaquetas negras con capucha limpias y se lavó las manos y la cara.

Al cabo de diez minutos, JJ ya lo estaba esperando afuera de la residencia en un Volkswagen Caribe en color rojo. Lo saludó brevemente con la mano mientras se aproximaba al vehículo.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo. - JJ le sonrió de forma encantadora.

Yuri tenía su eterna expresión-sin-expresión, y movió la cabeza como saludo.

\- Sin ofender, pero en general los Caribe son los autos más feos que he visto. - dijo Yuri mientras tomaba asiento.

El moreno rio negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - agregó el más joven desviando la mirada con naturalidad, mirando al frente.

\- No sé ¿qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres comer algo?

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, Yuri asintió.

\- Pizza estaría bien.

JJ encendió el motor y emprendió camino hacia el centro de la ciudad.

\- Háblame de ti. - interrumpió los pensamientos de Yuri.

\- ¿Es en serio? De todas las frases que podías usar para empezar una conversación, tenías que elegir esa.

JJ rio nervioso.

\- Perdona. ¿Qué debí decir entonces?

\- Cualquier cosa menos esa. Eres medio inepto social.

El moreno quería seguir sin tomar eso como insulto.

\- Bueno, entonces cuéntame sobre tu día. Lamento si te aburro, pero no sé de qué hablarte.

\- Es difícil de creer eso teniendo en cuenta que eres el líder de una banda y que tocas todos los fines de semana frente a una audiencia.

\- Por favor no lo digas así, tengo que olvidarlo cada que voy a cantar, o me pongo nervioso.

Yuri rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno, hoy lavé mi ropa y limpié mi habitación.

JJ hizo un par de preguntas más antes de legar al restaurante.

Era un sitio jodido hasta el carajo, pero la pizza era barata y no tan mala. Tomaron asiento cerca de la entrada esperando su orden.

\- ¿Entonces tienes un gato?

\- Sí, me acompaña en días solitarios y momentos de porquería. Mira - Yuri le mostró una fotografía en su teléfono.

\- Sus ojos se parecen a los tuyos. Incluso tú eres como un gatito por momentos.

De no ser porque realmente llevaba nada de conocerlo y porque no había mucha luz en el restaurante, JJ habría jurado que Yuri se había sonrojado. Sentía que si lo señalaba, Yuri le iba a propinar un buen golpe, así que se quedó así, sin decir nada al respecto.

\- Eres un poquito imbécil. Adivino por intentos de cumplido como ese que no tienes novia.

A JJ sí le hirió eso, pero seguía sonriendo y pretendió que no, asintiendo con vergüenza.

\- ¡No jodas! ¿En serio no tienes novia?

El moreno no le devolvía la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

Su pizza llegó a los poco segundos, antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo más. Yuri fue el primero en arrancar una rebanada y llenarse la boca con la masa grasienta. Su boca estaba llena de comida y sus mejillas se inflaban.

JJ se limitó a sonreír, dejando escapar una risa exhalada por la nariz, y tomó su rebanada de pizza, comiendo en silencio hasta terminar con la rueda entera.

\- ¡Aaah! No estuvo tan mal - Yuri se estiraba saliendo del lugar, JJ siguiéndolo.

\- Sí, estuvo más o menos aceptable. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Yuri tenía la cabeza recargada en sus manos a modo de hamaca. Miró a su alrededor unos segundos.

\- ¿Te gusta el arcade? Podemos perder el tiempo un rato ahí.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al famoso arcade. No estaba tan lleno para ser vacaciones, así que aprovecharon para usar cada consola que pudieran.

JJ podía jurar que Yuri estaba desprendiendo brillo cuando lo vencía en King of Fighters.

\- Apestas en estas cosas. - decía Yuri mientras salían del edificio.

\- Tal vez pueda practicar un montón y ganarte la próxima vez.

Yuri iba caminando algunos pasos delante de JJ con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Se detuvo en seco y se giró a mirarlo.

\- ¿La próxima? -

JJ se le acercó y le revolvió el cabello.

\- Si no te importa, me gustaría volver a verte. Pronto. Éste viernes.


	4. Ajeno

Yuri lo miró, inquieto.

— ¿Cómo dices? ¿Que quieres volver a verme?

Jean Jacques se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con una sonrisa relajada.

— ¿Por favor?

El rubio lo miraba desde su lugar. Salir con él no sonaba necesariamente mal cuando pensaba en pasar todas las vacaciones limpiando su casa y destapando cañerías, ya que la verdad no se había divertido mucho en su primera semana de vacaciones, y tampoco es que la segunda estuviese comenzando mejor.

— La verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Supongo que no está mal.

A JJ se le iluminó el rostro.

— Bueno. Entonces déjame llevarte a tu casa ahora.

Entraron al vehículo. Yuri rodó los ojos ante el, para JJ, inevitable gesto de abrirle la puerta.

El estéreo del auto tocaba  _Gary Gilmour's Eyes_.

— ¿Y desde hace cuánto que tienes esa banda?

— Hace un año. La chica de la guitarra y yo empezamos a tocar covers en la calle y en plazas por unas cuantas monedas. Luego me presentó a sus amigos músicos del conservatorio y empezamos Supernova Kings con cuatro personas. Ella fue mi guardián y confidente durante toda la secundaria.

Yuri subió un pie al tablero mientras movía los dedos sobre su vientre al ritmo de los  Adverts. JJ lo dejó.

— ¿Ella te gusta? — no pudo evitar preguntar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.  
JJ arqueó las cejas dándole una mirada curiosa por el rabillo del ojo y Yuri entendió la magnitud de la pregunta, por muy casual que pretendiera ser en primer lugar.

— ¿Isabella? No. – JJ devolvió la mirada completamente a la carretera, con una risita sarcástica – Es más bien como mi mejor amiga. Sus padres son muy amables conmigo y ella me tiene un afecto más fraternal. Todo mundo en la escuela nos decía que éramos una linda pareja, pero nunca la he visto de esa manera. Ni ella a mí.

— Dijiste que estudia en un conservatorio. ¿Por qué tiene una banda de covers, de todas formas?

JJ seguía el ritmo golpeando los dedos en el volante.

— Ella toca la guitarra clásica y es muy buena. Somos banda de casa en ese bar y ganamos dinero semanalmente. ¿A quién no le gusta ganar dinero tocando canciones de otras bandas?

Yuri lo miró con las cejas más abajo y mirada incrédula.

— Suenas como un idiota cuando lo dices así, como si ganaras dinero a cuestas del talento de otros.

JJ suspiró con decepción ladeando la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— No fue eso lo que quise decir.

— Lo sé. Quería molestarte.

La risa nerviosa de JJ opacó la música por unos segundos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes alguna banda? Eres muy buen guitarrista de aire.

Con todo y que pretendía ser un chiste, Yuri no rio, aunque admite que sí le causó gracia. Se limitó a suspirar pesadamente.

— Yo estoy estudiando aún. Me faltan dos años para graduarme antes de ir a la universidad. La verdad no tengo buenas calificaciones y no me gusta ir a la escuela. – Su voz se volvió una especie de queja triste— No soy bueno en nada; no toco ningún instrumento ni hago las cosas geniales que mis amigos hacen, como dibujar o tomar fotografías. A veces solo quiero hacer que mis padres y mi abuelo se sientan orgullosos de mí, han hecho muchísimo. Pero no sé cómo. Además me gusta hacer enojar a mi mamá.

Los padres de JJ eran músicos; su madre era cantante de ópera y su padre era pianista, y había aprendido a hacer ambas cosas teniéndolos como tutores desde siempre. Amaba la música, y de alguna manera podía sentir lo mismo. Quería hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos.

En cuanto miró el letrero de la calle donde Yuri vivía, comenzó a conducir más despacio, dándose el lujo voltear a verlo y regalarle una sonrisa confortante.

— No digas eso, estoy seguro de que eres muy bueno en algo.

Yuri ya no dijo nada.

Su casa ya quedaba bastante cerca.  
JJ estacionó el auto frente al pórtico y apagó el auto.

— Me divertí mucho hoy. Gracias por llamarme.

Yuri abrió la puerta del auto antes de que JJ pensara en hacerlo por él y dejó colgando un pie fuera.

— No te creas tanto. No tenía que hacer y estaba muy aburrido.

Salió del auto caminando por delante y se despidió del otro abanicando la mano. Caminó con pasos lentos hacia la puerta de su casa y metió la llave a la cerradura. Se le quedó mirando a las llaves sin girarlas, solo estaba ahí parado sin saber qué hacer a continuación. En cuanto escuchó el motor del auto encenderse, irguió la espalda y giró las llaves, desbloqueando el seguro de la cerradura. Se dio la media vuelta en dirección al vehículo e inhaló fuerte.

— ¡TE VEO EL VIERNES! — dijo más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

En cuanto vio que la cara de sorpresa de JJ evolucionó en una sonrisa y un guiño, Yuri entró a toda prisa a su casa y azotó la puerta.

Se quedó un rato recargado de espaldas a la puerta con el corazón golpeando su pecho con violencia; eso había sido apresurado. Recordó el guiño de Jean.

— Ahh... odio que haga eso...

E inevitablemente, sonrió. Y se sentía raro por dentro.

Subió a su habitación y se quitó la chaqueta. La lanzó a algún rincón olvidado por los dioses y se tiró de espaldas a la cama con el teléfono en las manos. Abrió la aplicación de Instagram y buscó el usuario de JJ. Pulsó en "seguir" cuando lo encontró y agradeció un poquito que no fuera una cuenta privada.   
Se deslizaba por la pantalla mirando las fotografías. La mayoría eran suyas y de su banda.  
Un calor ligero subió a sus mejillas cuando miró unas cuantas imágenes de Jean con el torso desnudo frente al espejo.

Su teléfono vibró inmediatamente causándole un respingo que lo hizo incorporarse.

Un mensaje de texto.

_//De: Rey Idiota._

_Hola yuri ya guardé tu num y voy a molestarte un rato si no te importa :)_

Yuri miró a la pantalla, arrugando el entrecejo en extrañeza. Pero aun así le respondió el mensaje.

_//Para: Rey Idiota_

_odio los emojis. ya me iba a dormir_

Dudó unos segundos con el dedo flotando sobre el ícono de "enviar", haciendo círculos con el pulgar. No es que no quisiera hablar con él en ese momento, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, la verdad es que no le molestaba que Jean le enviara mensajes, y responderlos tampoco; de hecho, contaremos aquí que Yuri sonrió al ver el remitente, porque él no lo va a admitir nunca.  
Tal vez no quería responderle porque quería formar una barrera entre ellos. Tal vez le asustaba sentirse tan cómodo con alguien.

Mentira. Le  **aterraba**  sentirse así, que nunca antes haya experimentado una sensación que se le pareciera ni de lejos a lo que sentía cuando pensaba en él.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta de la semilla de adoración que había plantado en JJ y quería aprovecharse un poquito de eso.

Tal vez le gustaba demasiado la sensación de que Jean lo buscara.

Tal vez...

_Enviar._

Tal vez no perdería absolutamente nada.

_//Para: Rey Idiota_

_ten buenas noches jean_

Se quedó unos segundos mirando la pantalla y se levantó. Se quitó los pantalones, que siguieron el mismo destino que la chaqueta, y se metió a la cama.  
Aún inmerso en la pantalla, se enojó consigo mismo y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de las ansias que le hacían cosquillear hasta la punta de los dedos esperando a que JJ le respondiera el mensaje; dio un suspiro rápido y dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, para después taparse hasta la nariz con la cobija rebobinando en su cabeza los eventos del día y el guiño de JJ. Las pupilas dilatadas en ojos cerúleos cuando Yuri caminaba hacia la consola de  _Dance Dance Revolution._

El dispositivo vibró sobre la madera barnizada, y Yuri quiso controlar su prisa al tomarlo a pesar de saber que nadie lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

_//De: Rey Idiota._

_buenas noches yuri! :*_   
_TE VEO EL VIERNES_

Yuri rio, una risa sarcástica llena de añoranza y también de nervios, porque sabía perfectamente a qué venían las mayúsculas y también estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa en ese momento.

Apretó el teléfono en su mano y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa para volver a acostarse en seguida.

_Hasta el viernes, entonces..._


	5. 05. Persiguiendo la noche.

El miércoles se pasó lentísimo entre podar el césped del patio de enfrente y cambiar bombillas en la casa. Yuri estuvo ayudando a su madre todo el día, como era costumbre en sus vacaciones de verano.

Era limpiar lo que le molestaba, pero eran realmente los únicos momentos que podía disfrutar estando junto a ella durante ese tiempo, así que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de estar enojado o tan solo de pensar en quejarse. No podía; no quería.

A eso de las seis de la tarde salió al jardín frontal siguiendo a su madre; venía cargando un cesto de ropa seca siguiendo la figura esbelta y la cabellera dorada un poco más oscura que la de él. Detenía la cesta para que ella fuera doblando y guardando ahí la ropa tendida en el patio.

— Es bueno que aprovechamos el sol y que no llovió hoy.

AL último puso la chaqueta púrpura, suave y con un agradable olor frutal por el acondicionador de telas. Esa chaqueta había sido un regalo de cumpleaños, poco después de que Yuri se tiñó el primer mechón de violeta, y su madre había disfrutado el cambio, pero no se lo iba a decir por nada del mundo, y la compró pensando en eso y en lo bien que se iba a ver combinando con su mechón de cabello.  
Y Yuri amaba esa chaqueta. Le gustaban las capuchas y odiaba los estampados que no fueran de bandas. O de cráneos. Y esa era sencillamente perfecta.

Yuri seguía a su madre por el perímetro del tendedero con la cesta de ropa en manos, mirando a la calle distraídamente, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando un punto rojo familiar se acercaba a la banqueta y se estacionaba frente a su casa.

De ahí bajó un muchacho perfectamente acicalado con una chaqueta de vinil en color rojo y gafas de sol. Caminó hacia el patio delantero con una especie de caja muy delgada bajo el brazo, poniéndose las gafas sobre la cabeza a modo de diadema y se recargó en la cerca.

— Buenas tardes. – llamó la atención de ambos.

La madre de Yuri sacudió una camisa blanca antes de girar la cabeza para conocer al dueño de la voz tan varonil.

— Venía a buscar a Yuri, pero creo que está ocupado – dijo con tono burlón, mirándolo.

Yuri no podía más que intentar incinerarlo con la pura mirada.

"A ver si también explota el estúpido".

La mujer sonrió en un aliento y se acomodó el cabello detrás de una oreja. Se acercó a Jean y abrió la reja.

— En absoluto, adelante, por favor.

— No te molestes, mamá. Ya se iba.

La madre le dio una mirada reprendedora.

— No seas así, Yuratchka. Acaba de llegar. – se secaba las manos en el delantal antes de ofrecerle una a JJ a modo de saludo – soy la madre de Yuri.

Jean recibió la mano pálida de la mujer sobre la suya, pero en lugar de estrecharla, le besó el dorso.

— Ya vi de dónde ha sacado Yuri unos ojos tan bonitos.

La mujer soltó una risilla nerviosa y se intentó cubrir las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Ojalá te rodearas de más amistades así – dijo caminando hacia el rubio, quitándole la cesta de las manos. – anda, ve a charlar con él.

Entró a la casa con la cesta y dejó la puerta abierta.   
Yuri se quedó mirándola con un poquito de horror y extrañeza y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con ojos cerúleos; parecían casi grises a la luz del sol de media tarde.

— Hola, Yuratchka. – se acercó más con absoluta confianza y una sonrisa burlona.

— Si me vuelves a llamar así voy a meterte el puño hasta la garganta para que no vuelvas a cantar nunca. – dijo, realmente empuñando la mano y mirándolo desde abajo. JJ tenía una ventaja de estatura de al menos unos quince centímetros.

Yuri estaba un poco sonrojado. Solo un poco. Bien pudieron ser los asomos naranjos de los rayos del sol ocultándose apenas. JJ sabía que sí estaba ruborizado, pero iba a fingir darle el beneficio de la duda, porque por mucho que le divirtiera la amenaza sí temía que lo hiciera.

— Whoah, tranquilo, tigre. Nadie quiere eso.

— Yo sí.

Había una tensión ligera en el aire cuando el silencio dominó el espacio entre los dos. Yuri no apartaba la mirada, una desafiante.

— Pueden pasar a charlar a la sala, Yura. — la voz femenina irrumpió y la madre venía con dos botellas de refresco de limón.

— Muchas gracias, señora Plisetsky, pero Yuri tenía razón, ya me iba.

La mujer le extendió la botella a JJ con una sonrisa amable y ojos infantiles.

— Insisto.

Entró de vuelta a la casa antes de que JJ pudiera decir algo, entregándole la otra botella a Yuri.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando a la entrada de la casa.  
Jean agachó la cabeza y después miró a Yuri.

— ¿Al menos me invitas a sentarme en el pórtico?

— Creí que te ibas — Yuri le dio un trago a su soda y avanzó al escalón del pórtico.

JJ rio con ironía y lo siguió.

El silencio reinó unos minutos al tiempo que ambos bebían de sus respectivas sodas.  
Yuri no parecía estar particularmente incómodo; daba tragos cada tanto mirando hacia el frente. JJ tampoco estaba necesariamente incómodo, pero en lugar de mirar al frente, miraba a Yuri, como esperando a que dijera algo.

— Tu madre parece agradable.

— Te mato si intentas cazar a mi mamá

—  En realidad intentaba cazarte a ti.

Yuri lo miró con una repulsión sin intensiones de ser discreta, pero la sonrisa encantadora de Jean le opacó las ganas de mutilarlo.

— Es agradable. Es lo más importante para mí — dijo suavemente desviando la atención y la mirada, apenas  posando sus labios sobre la boca de la botella.

Jean recargó su rostro sobre su mano libre, dejando el peso de su torso sobre sus piernas.

— La verdad no sé si se lo diría alguna vez. Temo que no me crea, con todo lo que le he hecho.

Una mano se posó gentilmente en su hombro junto con una sonrisa llena de compasión.

— Díselo un día de estos. Preferiblemente pronto. Siempre nos van a creer cuando se trata de estas cosas.

A Yuri ya le daba miedo ponerse sentimental en este punto y quiso evadir su mirada cuanto más pudo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? Se supone que te vería el viernes.

Jean giró su torso sobre sí mismo y alcanzó la caja delgada que traía bajo el brazo hacía rato. Se la entregó a Yuri con total delicadeza y sonriendo ante su predicción cuando miró esmeraldas brillar vidriosas.

— No quería esperar hasta el viernes para volver a verte. Te traje esto como pretexto para venir. Supuse que te gustaría y que probablemente lo aprovecharías muchísimo más que yo.

Yuri recibió la caja aún más delicadamente que como le fue entregada. Pasó las yemas de los dedos en el contorno y por el relieve del título, estudiando cada milímetro de la imagen. Era un vinilo. Un vinilo de The Clash.

— ¡¿ _Give 'em enough rope_?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! – la sonrisa de niño le decoraba plácidamente el rostro.

— Sabía que te gustaría. Busqué en mi colección de vinilos algo que pudiera darte, creí que ibas a disfrutarlo mucho más de lo que yo pueda.

Yuri seguía mirando el vinilo, ojos bien abiertos y resollando aun con sorpresa. Buscó la mirada de JJ y le sonrió de la forma más agradecida que pudo.

— Esto es... No sé qué decir – al parecer, por fin había bajado la guardia. Abrazó la caja con suavidad. — Gracias, JJ.

Jean le miró el rostro, encandilado. Sabía que había manera de hacer que Yuri pudiera sonreírle; que había forma de que, aunque fuese por unos segundos, abandonara su eterno ceño fruncido y le regalara una expresión relajada y una sonrisa que, hasta ese momento, era la más bonita que había visto.   
Estaba segurísimo de que se había sonrojado.   
Se frotó la nuca desviando la mirada.

— No es nada. Algo que podrías decir es "sí" cuando te invite a cenar algo hoy. Conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

Fue bueno mientras duró.

Yuri le dio ojos llenos de duda y arqueó una ceja, apretando ligeramente los labios.

— Ah, ¿me estás sobornando?

— ¡No es eso! Es que...— Jean se puso nervioso de nuevo.

— Ya, tranquilo, sé que no. No te quiero sudando cerca de mi nuevo vinilo. Aguarda aquí ¿Quieres? Y dame eso – le extendió la mano para llevarse su botella de soda ahora vacía.

Entró a la casa y salió después de unos minutos con la familiar chaqueta púrpura.  
JJ se levantó del escalón con las llaves del auto en mano.

— Entonces... ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

— Tú me estás invitando. Se supone que sabrías ya a donde llevarme.

Yuri notó que cuando JJ se ponía nervioso, parpadeaba muy rápido y se frotaba la nuca con una mano.

— Ah... bien... e-esto... entonces vayamos a... uhm...

Rodando los ojos y resoplando, Yuri avanzó y tiró unos segundos de la chaqueta de JJ para invitarlo a que lo siguiera.

— Déjalo. Ven conmigo. Conozco un sitio que vende bagels muy buenos; no necesitamos tu estúpido auto, iremos a pie.

JJ se dejó guiar por Yuri alrededor de cuatro cuadras, poniendo atención a cada cosa que señalaba, como un tour turístico por su vecindario. Miraba a los perros paseando con sus dueños y las luces amarillas y naranjas de los faros iluminando la calle comenzando a encenderse de a poco conforme la noche avanzaba.

Una suavísima brisa les sacudió el cabello a ambos, llevándose el olor a cítricos de Yuri a la nariz del más alto; cerró los ojos despacio mientras aspiraba la brisa nocturna refrescándole la cara y escuchando la voz de Yuri que se sentía como plumas.

Y apenas había salido la primera estrella.


	6. ¿Quieres bailar?

Llegaron a un local muy pequeño pintado en blanco y menta, flores secas en botellas de vidrio vacías y luces led colgadas del techo. Una voz aterciopelada y acordes tranquilos salían de la rocola puesta en un rincón, que tocaba Iron & Wine.

— Esto no es mucho tu estilo — inquirió JJ tomando asiento frente a Yuri — no pensaría que te gusta comer aquí.

— Pero la comida es buena y siempre me hacen descuento, el estilo es lo de menos.

— Si está tan vacío no puedo pensar que es tan buena — Jean recargó los codos en la mesa, cruzando los brazos. —

— Eso es porque la clientela es más fuerte en la tarde que a esta hora y por eso te traje aquí. No me gusta cuando hay mucha gente.

— ¿A menos que sea un tributo a The Clash? — se burló el moreno.

— Es diferente...

Un mesero de anteojos y cabello negro se acercó a entregarles los menús con una sonrisa amigable.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Yurio. Oh... Veo que vienes acompañado. — miró a JJ con suavidad, sonriéndole.

Yuri se ruborizó hasta las orejas y se cubrió con la carta del menú.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Todo bien? Reconocería ese gruñido donde fuera. — un muchacho de cabello plateado se asomó desde la pequeña ventana que daba de la cocina al mostrador.

— ¡Viktor! ¡Yurio viene acompañado! — las mejillas del mesero se tiñeron de rosa mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y sonreía emocionado.

— ¿Yurio? ¿Cuántos apodos tienes? — JJ estaba comenzando a reír sonoramente en ese punto.

— Ninguno por el que puedas llamarme, tarado.

Yuuri se giró hacia la mesa recogiendo los menús.

— Olvídenlo, vamos a traerles algo especial para esta noche. — se ajustó los lentes y se dirigió a la ventanilla de la cocina, murmurándole un par de cosas a Viktor.  
Luego, caminó hacia la entrada, cambiando el letrero de "abierto" a "cerrado".

Los dos se quedaron observando desde la mesa y JJ por fin pudo apaciguar su risa.

— ¿Y esos dos? ¿Por qué "Yurio"?

— Esos dos estúpidos son pareja. A veces creo que nacieron pegados, son asquerosos.

JJ miró hacia el mostrador, enternecido ante la escena de ambos chicos compartiendo un delicado beso en los labios, seguido de Viktor besando a Yuuri en la punta de la nariz.

— A mí me parecen lindos juntos – recargó su cara en una de sus manos.

— Pues a mí no me importa. Aunque a veces son como mis otros padres. Cuando tenía nueve años llegué a vivir a este vecindario con mi familia, mi papá consiguió un empleo en las afueras de la ciudad y volvía solamente en la noche. Mi mamá no tenía empleo y tenía pavor de seguir pidiendo dinero prestado a mi abuelo. Viktor tenía veintitantos años y ya había empezado este negocio. Le dio trabajo a mi mamá.

JJ hizo un gran trabajo no mencionando nada de cómo la voz de Yuri parecía cada vez más suave y el extremo cariño con el que empezaba a hablar en ese momento, y se limitó a seguirlo escuchando.

— Ellos dos me cuidaron mucho, incluso conseguí un trabajo de verano aquí. No duré nada, pero era divertido estar aquí.

— Me imagino que tampoco vas a decirles que los estimas.

— Ni loco. Ni en un millón de años. Después van a empezar a creerse mucho y a molestarme.

Lo único que interrumpió a Yuri en ese momento fue JJ explotando en una risa comodísima en la que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y le fue mínimamente contagiosa porque también soltó una risita, cubriendo su boca.

— ¿Y por qué "Yurio"?

— El tipo de anteojos de antes. Él es japonés y también se llama "Yuri". Comenzaron a llamarme "Yurio" para no confundirnos.

JJ solamente sonrió levantando los hombros, como si fuera la situación tuviera muchísima lógica, y le miró fijo parpadeando lentamente.

— Y tú no tienes permitido llamarme por ningún apodo ¿oíste, idiota?

— Ya. Sí, entiendo. "Yuri" me basta.

El chico de cabello plata y el pelinegro volvieron al rato con un plato de empanadas envueltas en papel encerado.

— ¿Pirozhki? ¿Es en serio, Katsuki?

— No es cualquier pirozhki, Yurio — dijo Viktor recargado en la espalda de su pareja.

— Cortesía de la casa, chicos. Ahora los dejamos solos. — Yuuri le guiñó el ojo a JJ y se retiró con Viktor tomándole la mano.

Yuri miró los pirozhki, dudando. JJ tomó uno, examinándolo por breves segundos antes de dar la primera mordida.

Después de eso, sus ojos parecían estar soltando chispas.

— ¡Yuri, apresúrate a probar esto!

— No me grites — dijo antes de morder la empanada también. — ¡ESTO ES  _KATSUDON_!

JJ seguía comiendo.

— Katsu... ¿qué? — dijo, con la boca llena.

— Es un platillo japonés. El cerdo de gafas una vez hizo un tazón para mí y mi mamá, desde entonces agradezco estar vivo para poder comer estas cosas. Nunca creí que rellenaría un pirozhki con esto.

JJ terminó primero la empanada y se limpió los dedos con una servilleta, saboreando el último bocado con tanta lentitud y casi delirio como si se rehusara a terminárselo por completo.

Se levantó del asiento mientras Yuri comía los últimos dos bocados.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A cambiar la música.

Buscó entre los discos y sonrió satisfecho cuando encontró el álbum que buscaba entre tanta cursilería acústica. Pensó con cariño que probablemente Viktor y Yuuri habían puesto ese disco ahí especialmente para Yuri.

_Rocket to Russia._

Saltó las canciones hasta llegar a la que buscaba.

Yuri volteó a verlo en cuanto escuchó a Jean cantando.

_Do you wanna dance and hold my hand? Tell me baby I'm your lover man_   
_Oh baby, do you wanna dance?_

JJ comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música al tiempo que se acercaba a Yuri, cuyas mejillas empezaban a tintarse.   
Le ofreció su mano sin dejar de bailar, moviendo los hombros.

Yuri le dio una mirada reprobatoria y extrañada mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta de papel, aún sentado.

— ¿Por favor?

Soltó una carcajada breve que escaló a una más sonora en poco tiempo, abrazando su propio abdomen.

— ¿Qué crees que es esto? ¿Un baile de escuela de los años sesenta? — siguió riendo.

Pero JJ no bajó la mano en ningún momento, seguía ofreciéndola a Yuri con una sonrisa paciente y encantadora.  
Cuando Yuri se dio cuenta de que JJ no había desistido, la situación se le volvió incómoda hasta la médula y pensó que no había remedio.

— Esto debe ser por mucho lo más ridículo que he hecho en toda mi vida. — dijo, posando su propia mano sobre la de JJ levantándose de su asiento.

Jean arrastró al muchacho al centro del restaurante mientras bailaba y le movía los brazos en moción circular.

— Quizás no. Quizás lo peor fue haberte mantenido lejos de mi vida todo este tiempo — JJ seguía sonriendo.

— Olvídalo, tú eres ridículo.

Pasaban los segundos y al fin Yuri se animó a moverse un poco en su lugar, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba sonriendo.

Las canciones pasaban de una a una y ellos seguían bailando, saltando y agitando la cabeza. Porque ¿quién baila punk solamente moviéndose un poco?

Yuri también estaba cantando, aunque obviamente su voz no era tan afinada como la de JJ y jadeaba entre frases, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo, si se permitiera admitirlo delante de él. O al menos admitirlo para sí mismo.

Ni siquiera en el pequeño concierto en el bar se había dado cuenta de lo bien que JJ cantaba. Ni que de hecho le gustara tanto escucharlo. Se permitió dejar de cantar unos cuantos versos y coros solamente para poder escucharlo.

A la mitad del álbum, Yuri estaba riendo y jadeando de cansancio, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara, brillado en amarillo y neón por las luces led colgadas de la pared y las luces que despedía la rockola. JJ apenas reía, estaba muy nervioso pensando en lo que iba a hacer después.

Así que como buen muchacho punk, pensó que  _al carajo._

Y lo abrazó.

Sin avisar ni pedir permiso, JJ envolvió a Yuri en un cuidadoso y desesperado abrazo. Más breve de lo que estaba esperando, pues al instante sintió las manos de Yuri en su vientre, apartándolo rápidamente.

No dijo nada, pero la mirada desconcertada le dijo todo y JJ volvió a ponerse nervioso. Aun así no se disculpó.

— Esto... gracias por bailar conmigo, Yuri. — dijo, más rojo que su chaqueta de vinil.

— Q-que sepas que es la última vez que hago algo así. — desvió la mirada hacia el mostrador, para encontrarse con sonrisas cómplices de los dos empleados haciendo señas de aprobación.

Yuri sentía su cara arder y como única reacción, chasqueó la lengua.

— Te acompaño a tu casa. Vamos.

JJ se dirigió al mostrador con la cartera en las manos, pero fue detenido por una mano blanca con dedos largos, y a cambio recibió una bolsa de papel pequeña.

— Está bien. Dijimos que corría por cuenta de la casa. Mejor dinos tu nombre – dijo Viktor, regalándole una sonrisa que le estaba endulzando el alma.

— Jean. Jean-Jacques Leroy. — tomó la bolsa dudando un momento y guardando su cartera muy lentamente, como si estuviera dándoles oportunidad de cambiar de opinión — no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado...

— Acéptalo, por favor — Yuuri estaba de pie detrás de Viktor, tomado de su brazo — aunque no lo creas ya nos has devuelto el favor —a continuación, miró a Yuri, que estaba parado en la puerta mirando hacia la calle — se mira feliz; cuídalo mucho, por favor.

Decir que a JJ le habían calentado el alma y endulzado hasta los dientes era decir que habían hecho poco. El sentimiento conjunto de esas dos personas le estaba haciendo experimentar  _algo_ a nivel sentimental que no recordaba que hubiese pasado antes. Pero estaba pasando.

Hizo una breve reverencia, siendo lo único que podía pensar en hacer en ese momento a modo de agradecimiento, y partió hacia la puerta junto con Yuri.

Caminaron de regreso a casa del rubio y en ese punto JJ ya no sabía qué decir. Quizá no era necesario, pero él creía que sí; que si no decía nada se sentía todo vacío.

Yuri caminó hacia el pórtico y giró la llave para abrir la puerta, y antes de que JJ pudiera en siquiera pensar en algo para decir, a él le salieron las palabras primero.

— Gracias por el vinilo y por invitarme. — quiso sonar lo más frío posible, nervioso ante la posibilidad de fallar.

— Gracias por aceptar acompañarme y por bailar conmigo. No tienes idea de lo bien que lo he pasado hoy.

A Jean realmente le importaba poquísimo sonar muy cálido o muy cursi, porque lo que sí le importaba era hacerle saber a Yuri lo mucho que disfrutaba estar con él.  
Yuri estaba visiblemente nervioso, pero como siempre, la agresión vio la luz como único recurso para ocultarlo.

— Ya te dije que es la última vez que hago una estupidez así. Y no me vuelvas a abrazar.

JJ levantó las manos en un ademán de "no-tengo-malas-intenciones", y levantó las cejas.

— Tranquilo, tigre. No va a volver a pasar.

Dejó caer los brazos a sus costados ahora que los grillos cantando eran los que formaban parte de la tranquilidad de la noche. La brisa mecía los árboles y también se escuchaba un suave soplido y las hojas siendo acariciadas por el viento.

— Ya debo irme. Será mejor que entres a casa. Cuídate mucho, Yuri.

Apenas abanicaba la mano y caminó hacia su auto. Al abrir la puerta, volvió a mirar al pórtico de la casa de Yuri, que aún no entraba.  
Yuri se quedó con palabras en el aire por unos segundos, con la boca abierta, para después articularla en una oración que, de nuevo, sonó más desesperada de lo que pretendía.

— ¿Entonces sí te veo el viernes?

Jean no le dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y entró en el auto, queriendo regresarle un poco de cuando él le dio su número en el bar. Arrancó el auto y Yuri lo miró alejarse, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que podía escuchar sus pulsaciones en la cabeza.   
Subió a su habitación antes de que su madre pudiera preguntarle algo y cerró la puerta en un azote fuerte.

Se tiró en la cama cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, de nuevo repasando los eventos del día.  
No iba a mentirse y decirse que no le había dado gusto verlo.  
Y tampoco que no había sentido algo muy opuesto a repulsión cuando JJ le abrazó.

Sintió una vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón y de ahí sacó su teléfono.  
Por mucho que Yuri no le haya dicho nada ese día en el bar, sí le llamó después de todo, y el mensaje era justo.

_//De: Rey Idiota ._

_ntonces sí te veo el viernes <3_

Yuri leyó el mensaje más de una vez y casi sonríe.

_Estúpido... te dije que no me gustan los emojis._


	7. Placeres Adolescentes

Yuri pasó el jueves mirando películas con su madre.

A partir de las once de la mañana, desayunaron juntos y Yuri deseó con toda su fuerza que su madre no hiciera preguntas sobre la noche anterior o en general sobre JJ. Y creía que al menos en ese momento, la suerte lo seguía.

Sabía de antemano del regaño que iba a recibir si usaba su teléfono mientras pasaba tiempo de calidad con ella, así que con un poquito de pesar, lo dejó abandonado todo el día, pero sí lo tenía cerca.

Y la razón, para no variar, no la iba a admitir jamás.

Estaba esperando un mensaje de JJ; trataba de ocultar su emoción cada vez que se escuchaba el timbre de las notificaciones y muy calmado las revisaba, pero le pesaba la decepción al ver que no eran de Jean. Y por  **ningún**  motivo en la tierra iba él a mandarle un mensaje. Sí aún después de bailar con él y haberlo llamado primero le quedaba un poco de dignidad, quería conservarla esperando a que él le  buscara.

Aceptó mirar "The Notebook" a regañadientes con su madre, con la condición de que ella aceptara ver la película de Tenacious D después.

Miraba de reojo a su teléfono cada tanto.

Casi se le salen las lágrimas mientras miraba la película y sacudió la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió a media tarde y reveló a un hombre de cabello castaño claro con varias bolsas de compra, pateando ligeramente la puerta para cerrarla.

— ¡Hola, familia! — dijo el hombre caminando hacia la mesa del comedor para dejar las bolsas y quitándose una ligera chaqueta gris de algodón.

— Hola, papá — lo saludó Yuri con afecto.

— Disculpa, nos adelantamos un poco, cariño. — dijo la madre, ofreciéndole una de las latas de soda que había en la pequeña mesa de café en el centro de la sala.

— Ya, está bien, puedo alcanzarlos en la siguiente. ¿Cuál van a ver?

— Tenacious D — dijeron Yuri y su madre al unísono.

El padre se sentó en el sillón para ver el final de la película antes de reproducir la siguiente.

Las horas se pasaron con los tres mirando a la pantalla y Yuri intentando no reírse de la incomodidad de su madre cada vez que escuchaba una maldición.

El timbre sonó una vez y el padre de Yuri se levantó abrir la puerta.

— ¡Chicos! Qué agradable sorpresa volver a verlos — abrió más la puerta dejando pasar a los visitantes y estrechando sus manos enérgicamente

— Ay, santos cielos, Viktor — la madre se levantó de su asiento — qué alegría verte aquí.

— Traemos algo para ustedes — Yuuri extendió una bolsa de papel a la mujer.

— No debiste, Yuuri...

Yuri los observaba desde el sofá con evidentes ganas de acuchillarlos.

"Quería ver mi película, mierda".

Cuando vio a su madre sacar el contenido de la bolsa, sus ojos brillaron y saltó de su asiento, corriendo hacia ellos.

— ¡¿Son  _pirozhki_  de  _katsudon?!_ — se podría decir que Yuri estaba babeando.

Viktor y Yuuri asintieron con una sonrisa.

— ¿Yura? ¿Cómo sabes qué son?

— Yurio vino a visitar el restaurante ayer, y venía con un muchacho muy apuesto — Viktor intervino para la mala fortuna de Yuri. — hicimos demasiados, y creímos que les gustaría comer algunos.

Los padres de Yuri lo miraron fijamente.

— ¿Así que ayer fuiste a cenar con Jean-Jacques, Yura? — su madre estaba acercándose a él más de lo que le parecía cómodo.

— Yura... ¿Saliste con alguien? — su padre estaba casi sonriendo. — ¿es tu novio?

— ¡NO ES MI NOVIO, PAPÁ! ¡Y USTEDES SON UNOS CHISMOSOS TRAIDORES! — apuntó un dedo acusatorio hacia Viktor y Yuuri, que a ojos del rubio tenían sonrisas definitivamente malévolas.

Lo siguiente fue Yuri corriendo escaleras arriba con la cara hecha una cereza.

Cerró la puerta y se quedó de espaldas a ella.   
Le echó la culpa a haber corrido escaleras arriba al hecho de que su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido de lo que él corrió hacia su habitación.

Cruzó el cuarto para abrir la ventana y que la brisa nocturna le acariciara el rostro. Se quedó ahí perdiendo la noción del tiempo, recargado.  
Su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

Esta vez ni siquiera se preocupó por disimular la premura con la que lo sacó del bolsillo y desbloqueó la pantalla, y mucho menos en disimular la sonrisa esperanzada cuando leyó el remitente.

_//De: Rey idiota_

_Hola Yuri!!! Espero q no te interrumpa. Estaba pensando en ti <3 no estas ocupado vdd? :o_

Yuri respondió inmediatamente el mensaje, pero espero alrededor de tres minutos para enviarlo por fin.

_//Para: Rey idiota._

_Hola, estaba viendo una película con mi familia. Por cierto, ese par de asquerosos vino a decirle a mis padres que cenamos juntos en el restaurante!! Los odio tanto..._

Segundos después, llegó la respuesta.

_//De: Rey Idiota_

_Hahahahahahaha eso está jodido, pero al menos no tendré que ir a pedirles permiso ;)_

Yuri sintió hormigueos en el estómago y se quedó sin responderle, porque ciertamente no sabía qué decirle.

Luego de eso, su teléfono sonó con la notificación de llamada, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio el nombre con el que había registrado a JJ en el nombre del remitente.

Dudando un poco, deslizó el ícono para responderle.

— ¿Sí?

—  _Hola Yuri. Te veo_.

— Si quieres hacer una de esas llamadas de broma, no hay manera, ya sé que eres tú, idiota.

—  _No, en serio. Estás en la ventana de tu habitación._

Yuri se asomó esperando ver el Caribe rojo estacionado frente a su casa, pero solamente había una bicicleta amarilla que pertenecía a su vecina de enfrente, y un Dodge Dart del '72 en negro.

— Esto no es gracioso, deja de jugar.

—  _No cuelgues, por favor._  
  


A través de la bocina de su teléfono, escuchó redobles y un riff, y le tomó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que venía de la calle. Miró a todos lados con la bocina pegada al oído, buscando la fuente del sonido hasta que lo ubicó. Ahora escuchaba también  su voz a través del  teléfono.

_Are teenage dreams so hard to beat?_   
_Every time *you* walk down the street_   
_another *guy* in the neighborhood_   
_Wish *he* was mine, *he* looks so good._

Yuri se tapó la boca con la mano libre cuando miró a JJ salir del auto negro mirando hacia arriba, apenas siendo capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

_I wanna hold *you*, wanna hold *you* tight_   
_Get teenage kicks right through the night_

Esta vez no se iba a mentir y decir que no estaba genuinamente feliz de verlo, pero no se lo iba a decir. Al menos no ahora.

_I'm gonna call *you* on the telephone_   
_Have *you* over 'cause I'm all alone_   
_I need excitement, oh, I need it bad_   
_And it's the best I've ever had_

— Me estás cantando a los Undertones...

—  _Porque quería decirte esto sin morirme de pena. Y porque quería verte aunque fuera unos minutos._

Yuri rio para sí.

— Ya, pero creo que estás volviendo muchas décadas. Primero me haces bailar junto a una rockola y ahora estás cantando al pie de mi ventana.

La canción seguía sonando y JJ no cantaba, solo miraba a Yuri desde abajo, y con todo el arrojo que podía conferirle el momento, le sopló un beso.

Yuri estaba en su punto de ebullición y solamente reparó en agachar la cabeza tapándose todo el rostro con el cabello.

— Eres ridículo.

Cuando la canción terminó, JJ abanicó la mano a modo de despedida y colgó el teléfono para volver a su auto.  
Encendió el motor y tocó la bocina dos veces antes de arrancar.

Y Yuri se quedó ahí, con el teléfono en la mano, pensando en qué había que tener en la cabeza para atreverse a ir a la casa de alguien y cantarle al pie de su ventana sin ponerse a pensar si había alguien más para escucharlo.

Vio a sus padres despedir a Viktor y a Yuuri, cruzando la reja, y el cuarteto miró hacia la ventana con sonrisas orgullosas.

Definitivamente el peor momento para estar vivo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cambié la letra porque la original habla sobre una chica, y bueno... Yuri no lo es :P  
> Fangirleé con mi propia escena we, todas vayamos en búsqueda de un JJ


	8. Maldita sea.

Yuri cerró la ventana y corrió la persiana.

En ese momento en todo lo que podía reparar era en gruñir lo más fuerte que podía y gritó desesperado frotándose la cabeza frenéticamente.

Se rehusaba rotundamente a admitir que sí estaba sintiendo algo y que sí le gustaba estar con JJ.

Dos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron espabilar y parar en seco con su rabieta.

— ¿Yuri? ¿Puedo pasar?

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y se acomodó el cabello con una mano. Abrió la puerta tan despacio que deseaba que su padre se desesperara y se fuera. Pero no pasó.

El padre se abrió paso dentro de la habitación.

— Vaya... tenía mucho que no veía tu cuarto limpio. — dijo mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

— Ahh... deberes de verano... heh...

El hombre miraba a todos lados en la habitación, como examinando cada posible detalle que pudo olvidar desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

— Tranquilo, hijo. Solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Yuri se llevó una mano al rostro frotándose la frente; de alguna manera sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero no porque estuviera esperándolo lo volvía menos incómodo ni le quitaba los nervios.

Se quedó callado; parte porque no quería hablar de eso con su padre - ¿quién quiere?-, y parte porque en verdad no sabía qué decirle. No sabía qué era JJ para él, lo que sí sabía era que definitivamente no eran amigos, y que probablemente nunca lo fueron desde un principio. Un amigo no te canta una canción romántica al pie de tu ventana.

El padre entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y resopló.

— Está bien si no quieres contarme. Lo entiendo. Te amamos mucho, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no me duele que no me cuentes lo que te está pasando.

Ahora se sentía más culpable que incómodo.

— Lo siento, papá... es que... ni siquiera yo sé qué es lo que está pasándome.

Y entonces su padre levantó la mirada, completamente consciente.

— Al menos tiene buen gusto.

Yuri se ruborizó.

— ¿Te estaba cantando Teenage Kicks? Yo no hacía eso desde que salía con tu madre.

— ¡¿Verdad?! ¿Quién hace eso estos días?

A pesar de que su padre notó el intento desesperado de cambiarle el tema, no le dio ventaja.

— ¿Y dónde lo conociste?

Yuri quería que lo tragase la tierra y lo escupiera en otro planeta, donde ni sus padres ni JJ pudieran encontrarlo hasta que todo el asunto se olvidara.  
Tragó pesadamente y comenzó a jugar con los cascos de bala que colgaban una cadena a su cuello.

— ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada que mi mamá estaba enojada conmigo? Salí a un bar a ver un tributo a Ramones

— ¿Y ahí lo conociste? ¿En un bar?

— En realidad él es el vocal de la banda del tributo.

El mayor sonrió.

— Eso explica mucho. ¿Y debo suponer que él te regaló el vinilo de The Clash?

Yuri sólo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a verlo pronto?

— Mañana.

Su padre se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza.

— Te ves feliz, hijo. — le sonrió y salió del cuarto antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Yuri se quedó solo en medio de la habitación sin más remedio que ir a la cama, más confundido que ayer.

~

Se despertó con el olor a tocino y pan que subía y se colaba por su puerta, y sonrió con los ojos cerrados, desperezándose y pateando la sábana a un lado.

— Buenos días, cariño.

— Buenos días, mamá. Buenos, papá.

Tomó asiento frente a su padre sin quitar la vista de su pantalla, mientras navegaba en redes sociales.

— Teléfono, Yuratchka. — le reprendió la madre.

Yuri rodó los ojos; bloqueó la pantalla y lo dejó a un lado.  
Había un álbum de The Who en el reproductor y dedujo que fue su padre quien lo había puesto.

El desayuno se pasó en un cómodo silencio. Yuri recogió los platos sucios de todos y los llevó al lavavajillas. Su teléfono vibró encima de la mesa.  
Se emocionó, por supuesto, pero mantuvo su mejor cara de póker y se acercó lentamente a la mesa para tomar su teléfono y leer la notificación.

Sí era un mensaje de JJ.

_//De: Rey Idiota_

_Buenos dias yuri!!! <3 hoy te voy a ver :D _   
_a q hora paso x ti?_

Yuri se tapó la mitad de la cara con una mano. Incluso si nadie más podía leer el texto, le avergonzaba.

_//Para: Rey Idiota_

_Ya te dije que odio los emojis. a las 5 está bien._

Leyó su respuesta y por unos segundos se preguntó si  estaba siendo muy frío.

_//De: Rey Idiota._

_A las 5 ntonces!! No puedo sperar!! <3_

Yuri rio en un aliento y negó con la cabeza. Se guardó el teléfono y subió con pasos agigantados a su habitación.

Nunca en la vida se había tardado tanto en elegir su ropa. Y la peor parte es que ni siquiera sabía para qué se quebraba tanto la cabeza intentando resolver qué ponerse si para empezar había visto a JJ con ropa bastante parecida las últimas veces

Estuvo las siguientes cuatro horas recorriendo la casa de arriba a abajo, intentando ocultar sus ansias; no había qué limpiar, sus padres estaban mirando televisión, ya se había bañado y vestido y hacía una hora que se había aburrido de navegar en internet. Se limitaba a acariciar a su gato de vez en cuando, que lo seguía a cada rincón de la casa que recorría con tanta impaciencia.

Y por fin llegó la hora.

JJ llegó puntual y lo estaba esperando en el familiar Caribe rojo con unos jeans azules ajustados y una camiseta sin mangas, dejando ver sus brazos tatuados.  
Quiso apurarse a llegar al auto para entrar él solo, pero Jean insistía tanto en hacerlo enojar que llegó a la puerta más rápido que Yuri y la abrió para él.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — inquirió Yuri poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿Qué opinas de llenarte los dedos de salsa y grasa? ¿Te gustan las alitas?

Jean podía jurar que los ojos de Yuri soltaron destellos.  
El rubio asintió con la cabeza, el rostro estoico.

El estéreo tocaba  _Ça plane pour moi_ , Jean cantando al ritmo, y Yuri ni intentó ocultar su sorpresa.

— ¿Hablas francés?

— Soy canadiense, Yuri, no es ninguna maravilla.

*

El restaurante no le pareció la gran cosa, de entrada; estaba ambientado onda pub irlandés. Las mesas eran de madera sin barnizar, con corteza en las orillas y formas irregulares con manteles de tela en estampado a cuadros, poco iluminado y a los Red Hot Chili Peppers de fondo.  
Los meseros atendían los pedidos con  _kilt_ puestos.

Tomaron asiento en la terraza, al aire libre.

— ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

Yuri tenía que pensar en una mentira, rápido. No le iba a decir que no había hecho nada durante todo el día más que esperar a que fuera hora de verlo.

— Uh... lavé el baño. Y limpié mi cuarto.

— ¿Pasaste todo el día lavando el baño y limpiando tu cuarto? ¿No lo habías limpiado ya?

— Me gusta limpiar. — se estaba empezando a morder las uñas.

— Ya... Ah, muchas gracias — se interrumpió, recibiendo la orden y agradeciendo al mesero.

El mesero sacó un bloc de notas del bolsillo de su delantal.

— ¿Algo para beber? —

— Un tarro de cerveza y una limonada, por favor.

— No, yo también quiero cerveza.

El mesero y Jean miraron a Yuri con extrañeza evidente.

— Yuri, eres menor de edad, no puedo dejarte beber cerveza.

— No me importa, mi papá dijo que él tenía trece años cuando se puso ebrio por primera vez. Yo también quiero cerveza. Quiero un tarro como el tuyo.

El mesero miró a JJ lleno de duda, arqueando ambas cejas, pero éste asintió con la cabeza confirmando el pedido.

Empezaron a comer después de que el mesero llegara con sus cervezas.

Jean daba tragos cortos cada tanto.  
Yuri dio su primer trago largo, y la mueca que hizo dejó clarísimo que no disfrutaba del sabor. Pero vamos, que era un adolescente, y encima un adolescente punk que no se iba a dejar amilanar por una cerveza. Un litro de cerveza. El litro más torturador y largo de su vida.

Como era de esperarse, Yuri estaba ebrio.

JJ intentó no burlarse demasiado, y encima le parecía de lo más adorable pensar en alguien borracho con un litro de cerveza, aunque de todas formas estaba seguro de que Yuri no lo iba a recordar, y porque era lógico que se haya embriagado con un litro solamente; Jean recordó que cuando conoció a Yuri, le dijo que no bebía.

Con el poco conocimiento del rubio con un litro de cerveza encima y alrededor de once alitas de pollo en el estómago, llegaron al estacionamiento y comenzó a marearse. Caminaba con ayuda de JJ rodeándole la cintura.

— Creo que voy a vomitar.

JJ se apresuró a buscar el bote de basura más cercano, o al menos alguna coladera del drenaje. Ubicó una justamente en el centro del estacionamiento.

— Sujétate.

Lo cargó en su espalda y fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no moverse demasiado, pero lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a la coladera a tiempo.

Podía escuchar las arcadas de Yuri antes de bajarlo al suelo.   
Y la escena más vergonzosa de la noche para el rubio llegó cuando el jugo gástrico arrastró todo a través de su boca, separando los pies lo suficiente para no salpicarse.  
JJ estaba detrás de él acariciando su espalda en moción circular, susurrándole un angustiado "todo está bien".

Pasado todo, JJ condujo hasta una tienda de autoservicio y compró electrolitos orales y agua fría para Yuri, cuya cabeza colgaba de la ventanilla del auto sin poder moverse mucho. Seguía ebrio y Jean seguía reprimiéndose por haberle dejado beber.

Comenzó a llover en conjunto con relámpagos y Yuri metió la cabeza al auto inmediatamente, dándole vueltas a la palanca para subir el vidrio.

Cuando JJ entró de vuelta al vehículo, la escena de Yuri abrazándose a sus piernas lo alarmó.

— Yuri... ¿Estás bien? Te traje agua.

Yuri recibió la botella débilmente y dio un trago largo.  
Otro relámpago.

Yuri se encogió en su asiento.

— No hay que irnos ahora. Quédate aquí. — su lengua estaba adormecida y los párpados caían pesada y lentamente en sus ojos.

— ¿Le tienes miedo a los relámpagos, Yuri? — indagó JJ, divertido.

Yuri soltó una carcajada larga seguida de un puñetazo al brazo de Jean, y le contagió la risa.   
Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia su izquierda, y JJ aun riendo lo tomó en brazos, rodando los ojos ante lo que era una escena típica de persona ebria.  
Yuri estaba temblando, y aunque al principio Jean creyó que era cosa de la carcajada, empezó a preocuparse al sentir un goteo tibio en su brazo desnudo.

— ¡¿Yuri?!

Se enderezó y giró hacia su derecha, tomando a Yuri por los hombros. Estaba sollozando, no riéndose.

— JJ, lo siento... — se llevó las manos empuñadas al pecho y le apartó las manos a Jean con suavidad.

— No, Yuri... soy yo el que tiene que disculparse, en verdad debí convencerte de que no bebieras cerveza.

— ¡NO! No... no es eso...

JJ no insistió y esperó a que Yuri hablara por su cuenta.  
Los sollozos se volvieron más fuertes hasta volverse era un llanto genuino.

— Es solo que... Es solo que tú siempre eres tan amable conmigo y yo te trato tan mal...— hipaba de cuando en cuando. — tengo miedo... no me gusta sentirme así...

— Por supuesto, te entiendo. A nadie le gusta la sensación después de vomitar.

— ¡¿QUIERES ESCUCHARME?! ¡Me gusta estar contigo! ¡Y tengo miedo de sentirme así cuando estás cerca! Estos últimos días me he sentido extraño y no puedo evitar sonreír cuando me mandas mensajes. Y no quiero arruinar... lo que sea que esté pasando. No te importa cuánto te evada y cuán mal te trate, sigues siendo igual de agradable conmigo...

Yuri estaba realmente llorando. Se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de la chaqueta y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

— No entiendo... no entiendo por qué sigues saliendo con alguien como yo...  _conmigo._ Encima me regalaste un vinilo que era tuyo.

Jean no dijo nada. Esperó a que Yuri calmara su llanto, mirando hacia afuera a través del parabrisas y escuchando la lluvia golpeando en el techo laminado.

—  Yuri... ¿te gusto? 


	9. ¡Apúrense, chicos!

Paró de llorar en seco. Se quedó en la misma posición en los treinta segundos que le parecieron los más largos de la noche.  
JJ repitió la pregunta.

— ¿Sientes algo por mí, Yuri? ¿Te gusto?

El efecto del alcohol se estaba pasando, y fue cuando Yuri realmente se dio cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir.  
Pero también era verdad que a estas alturas no se iba a retractar, porque para ser honestos después de todo lo que le había dicho hasta ese momento iba a ser muy complicado dar marcha atrás. Y retractarse no lo hacía un punk; no lo hacía Yuri Plisetsky.

—... Sí... ¡SÍ! — Se acercó más — ¡SÍ, MALDITA SEA, SÍ ME GUSTAS!

El grito de frustración que le siguió fue capaz de opacar el ruido de las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían en el techo del auto.

Jean quiso explotar, y apretó las manos sobre el volante.  
Tomó aire por la nariz y lo sostuvo unos segundos, el suficiente como para sentir que le iba a dar valor para lo siguiente.  
Él no estaba ebrio, y no necesitaba estarlo para que le fuera fácil decirle a Yuri lo que sentía, pero creía que en ese momento iba a necesitar todo el valor del mundo.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué sigo saliendo contigo, Yuri? Porque tú también me gustas. Me gustas porque eres salvaje, porque no podía ver a nadie que no fueras tú entre toda esa gente. Eres la encarnación de un espíritu libre y eso me gusta de ti, que me hagas saber que no necesitas de mí ni de nadie. Me encanta la forma en la que crees que no he visto que te sonrojas. Me haces querer hacer todas estas cosas por ti.

Si Yuri hubiera estado un poco menos ebrio, JJ estaba seguro de que se hubiera ganado un par de golpes y uno que otro insulto, o en su defecto se hubiera ruborizado hasta el cuello tratando de mirar a otro lado; quizás intentara golpearlo y lo insultara mientras estuviese ruborizado.

Pero no.

Lo estaba mirando. Estaba realmente mirándolo. Con ojos enrojecidos y las puntas del cabello medio húmedas. Con ojos que le estaban pidiendo sinceridad y al mismo tiempo esperanzados, creyendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Estaba comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

— ¿Me vas a decir que te gusto desde lo de Ramones?

JJ le dio una sonrisa compasiva.

— No. O no lo sé, no te lo puedo explicar. Puede que en ese momento no lo supiera, me dije que quería seguir hablando contigo porque pensé en que alguien que era probablemente el más joven en un  _moshpit_  lo estaba pasando tan bien como tú, tenía que ser  _algo._ Pero los días pasaron y no tienes idea de cuantas ganas tenía de que fueras a vernos otra vez.   
Así que... probablemente sí.

Yuri se cubrió la cara con una mano e inhaló profundo. Tal vez todo estaba pasando muy rápido en ese momento y el mareo no le estaba ayudando en lo absoluto. Se recargó en la puerta del auto y se encogía cada vez más en su asiento.

— El restaurante de Viktor es un lugar muy especial para mí, y por alguna razón quería que lo conocieras. Conmigo. Quería mostrártelo yo. Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

JJ ya no sentía querer decir nada más y esperó a que Yuri continuara.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos dejaron de hablar y el ambiente se redujo al sonido de la lluvia. Comenzó a golpear el volante con el índice y a respirar muy pesadamente hasta que creyó que era prudente hablar de nuevo. O algo así.  
Posó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Yuri, tan delicadamente que el roce apenas era perceptible hasta para él. Al ver que Yuri no le apartó la mano sintió más confianza para cubrirle la espalda con el brazo, y sonrió victorioso cuando el rubio se acercó más, dejándose envolver.

Pasaron los siguientes momentos compartiendo un abrazo que Yuri no se permitía disfrutar debido a la palanca de velocidades clavándose en su pierna y el freno de mano impidiéndole acercarse más, haciéndole torcerse en una posición incomodísima.   
Pero le importaba muy poco a esas alturas.  
JJ recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Yuri, y ahora lo envolvía con ambos brazos, acariciando sus hombros con los pulgares.

Yuri tenía su rostro metido en la hendidura del cuello de JJ, y empezó a escuchar cómo su pulso se estaba acelerando a través de la piel tibia de Jean antes de que el silencio fuera roto de nuevo.

— Yuri... ¿Puedo besarte?

Yuri se separó un poco del pecho de Jean y él le soltó de sus brazos despacio. Le miraba con sorpresa y el ceño fruncido, como preguntándole con el rostro solamente si estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿Por favor?

No le dijo nada. Agachó la cabeza y realmente sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. Tal vez había dejado de sentirse mareado por el alcohol hacía ya bastante rato y el verdadero causante de que sintiera que todo le daba vueltas no era la cerveza, sino quien se la había invitado.

Se estaría mintiendo terriblemente si se dijera que no quería besarlo, y por otro lado se moría de miedo. O de nervios, mejor dicho.

A esas alturas, y haciendo recuento de las veces que sintió haber hecho algo ridículo con Jean presente, no podía pensar más en dignidad y en intentar mantenerla.

Ya le había llamado por teléfono después de que él le dio su número.  
Ya había bailado con él junto a una rockola.  
Se había puesto ebrio con un litro de cerveza.  
Había vomitado frente a él.

Y bueno... Ya se le había confesado.

Así que creyó que la idea de conservar su dignidad podía irse bien al carajo. Porque si se permitía decirse la verdad, lo único que no había disfrutado desde entonces había sido su ridículo deseo de no perder ni la compostura ni la dignidad.

Y a la mierda.

Poco a poco fue levantando el rostro buscando ojos cerúleos, y lentamente sus manos se sujetaron a los hombros del otro. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, esperando que Jean entendiera que efectivamente estaba dándole permiso.

Mantuvo sus manos a la altura de la cintura de Yuri y se acercó muy lentamente a su rostro, acortando cada vez más la distancia.  
Los labios finalmente aterrizaron con el roce más delicado que cualquiera de los dos hubiera experimentado hasta ese momento. Los labios de Yuri eran finos y se movían con inseguridad, mientras que los de JJ eran gruesos y acariciaban la boca ajena, dedicados y entregados.

JJ se separó un poco abriendo los ojos, pero para Yuri ese beso no había terminado e inmediatamente impulsó el rostro hacia adelante estampándole la boca otra vez.

" _No vas a ninguna parte"_ fue lo que le dijo cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y JJ solo pudo reparar en abrazarle más fuerte.

Jean apenas sintió el cosquilleo de la lengua de Yuri acariciándole los labios por un segundo.  
Incluso se dio el permiso de jugar con la perforación del labio de Yuri con la lengua.

Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse porque el vidrio se estaba empañando y porque el aire les estaba faltando un poquito.

Yuri permaneció con los ojos cerrados y pegó su frente con la de JJ, ahora que podía alcanzarle en estatura mientras estaban sentados.

— Para que lo sepas... No me gusta limpiar. No pasé mi día limpiando mi cuarto ni lavando el baño.

— Creo que lo sabía — le acariciaba la espalda trazando imaginarias formas irregulares con los dedos y sonriendo por lo bajo.

— Pasé mi día esperando a que llegaras.

— Creo que lo esperaba.

Yuri tomó un levísimo impulso para estampar sus frentes en un choque.

— No lo arruines, no me hagas arrepentirme de besarte. — Sus manos viajaron de su cuello a las mejillas, acunándole el rostro.

— Sabes que no piensas arrepentirte.

Yuri se atrevió a darle otro beso, uno corto, y agradecía sentirse mejor después de vomitar y llorar para poder experimentar en sus cinco sentidos todas las emociones que le estaban recorriendo el cuerpo y le hacían cosquillas en el estómago.

Quería con toda su alma poder repetir la sensación de los labios de Jean tocando los suyos por primera vez.

Quería quedarse ahí un rato más. 


	10. Rockshow

El Caribe se estacionó frente a la casa de Yuri.

— Me gustaría que vinieras a vernos mañana. — JJ sintió la libertad de acariciarle un mechón púrpura y acomodarlo detrás de su oreja.

— Lo voy a pensar. — le sonrió juguetonamente.

— Te acompaño a la entrada —

Jean ya tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando sintió los labios de Yuri besarle la mejilla.

— Puedo llegar solo. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

Yuri salió del auto lo más rápido que pudo antes de darle oportunidad a JJ de decirle algo. Cuando llegó al pórtico miró atrás una vez más y se despidió de él abanicando la mano.

Cruzó la puerta con una encandiladora sonrisa satisfecha de la que estaba completamente inconsciente y subió su habitación con tal parsimonia que le importó nada que sus padres lo miraran desde la sala.

Corrió hacia su cama y se tiró sobre su vientre, conteniendo en el pecho el grito de satisfacción más fuerte que había tenido ganas de sacar en toda su vida. Se sentía contento e inquieto. Las mejillas se le estaban entumiendo hacía bastante rato y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta.

Tomó su teléfono por costumbre y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando miró la fotografía que Jean había tomado de ambos en el restaurante colgada Instagram.

Pero en ese momento comenzó a entrarle duda.

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos a partir de ahora?

Ahora JJ sabía que Yuri sentía algo por él, y Yuri también sabía de los sentimientos de Jean; incluso habían compartido un beso. Pero no eran nada.  
No eran amigos, eso era seguro.

¿Y luego?

Se vio tentado a escribirle un mensaje, pidiéndole que le aclarara todo, que le dijera qué pasaría con ellos de ahora en más, pero era un tema importante que ameritaba hablarse de frente aun si significaba que Yuri se muriera de la vergüenza.

O que necesitara otra ronda de cerveza.

La sensación de algodón y chocolate se le disipó pronto y se convirtió en una muy angustiante que le impidió recordar su beso con Jean con el mismo cariño y la emoción que le habían embargado hacía apenas algunas horas, y por supuesto, tampoco le dejó dormir bien esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuri bajó a desayunar con la peor cara con la que pudo saludar a su madre.

— ¿Y papá?

— Se fue temprano ¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿dormiste mal?

— Estoy bien...

Dirigió la mirada a la encimera de la cocina y tomó una manzana antes de sentarse en el desayunador esperando su ración de huevos revueltos.

— Mamá ¿puedo salir en la noche? Quiero ir a ver a una banda en vivo.

La madre le miró con el rostro plagado de ironía mientras vaciaba una rebanada de tocineta del sartén al plato y le acercaba una taza de café con leche.

— ¿Y esto? Nunca me pides permiso.

Tomó el tenedor y pinchó un bocado de huevos revueltos mirando hacia su plato.

— Lo sé... y es por eso que lo estoy haciendo ahora. Quería decirte que... te quiero mucho.

— Si crees que con eso vas a ganarte el permiso, no cantes victoria — su madre reía, tomando asiento frente a él.

— ¡No, mamá! Hablo en serio. Sé que muchas veces has querido romperme la cara y que te hago enojar mucho, pero solo me regañas y ahí se acaba todo. Sé que he sido un mal hijo y que merezco más que un regaño, pero por favor escúchame. Eres mi persona más importante y lamento todo. Y también lamento no haberte dicho esto antes. Te quiero.

Entre tantos sentimientos atrapados en el pecho, la mujer guardó la compostura a pesar de estar sintiendo tanta felicidad en el momento.

— Esta banda que quieres ver... ¿Jean Jacques va a acompañarte?

— De hecho... voy a... a-a verlo a él... él va a cantar — Yuri agachó la mirada, comiendo su desayuno distraídamente.

La madre posó el rostro en una de sus manos, observando el irremediable estado de su hijo y recordando cuando ella era joven y el señor Plisetsky estaba intentando conquistarla.

— Te dejaré ir solo si lo traes a cenar cuando acabe el concierto.

A Yuri se le subieron los colores a la cara y observó con horror la expresión de su madre. Sabía que lo había atrapado.

— C-concierto... Es solo una presentación en un bar.

Como a la mujer le pareció bastante haberle hecho sonrojar y le había tocado el corazón lo suficiente, ya no le dijo nada.

Recogió los platos sucios y subió a su alcoba.

— Yo te llevo.

Yuri la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista en las escaleras y sonrió para sí, Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sintiéndose en paz.

La tarde se pasó como agua entre los dedos, entre una incómoda anécdota de cómo sus padres se conocieron y él mismo intentando perder el tiempo mientras llegaba la hora de irse.

Abordaron un Jetta 2014 y Yuri le daba direcciones a su madre para llegar al bar

Se detuvo en la entrada y quitó los seguros de la puerta.

— ¿Tú también vas a bajar? — preguntó Yuri con una preocupación bastante mal disimulada.

— Claro que no, Yura, voy a ahorrarte el sufrimiento hasta la cena — le respondió con un guiño.

Yuri bajó del auto despacio y caminó hacia la entrada del bar. Había sonado más a una amenaza que una broma.

— Buenas noches, Yuri. — le saludó el guardia de seguridad.

— Buenas noches, Nishigori.

— ¿Vienes a ver a los Supernova? — quitó la cadena con suavidad para dejarlo pasar.

— Así es. Prometo no beber nada raro.

— Sé que no. Disfruta tu noche y saluda a Yuuri si lo ves pronto.

Yuri abanicó el brazo despidiéndose y entró al bar.

Apenas comenzaban a conectar los instrumentos sobre la plataforma del escenario, pero no podía ver a JJ.

Quizás si miraba más de cerca

Se acercó y se abrió paso entre la gente que brindaba y exhalaba humo de tabaco, soplando fuerte para disipar una nube de humo que se expandía justo en su cara con una mueca de asco, esquivando.

Cuando llegó justo enfrente del escenario, miró a JJ sentado en la orilla de la plataforma.

Estaba dándole vueltas a una especie de tuerca para ajustar el pedestal del micrófono.

Cuando levantó el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron, Yuri sintió las manos sudarle y el corazón comenzar a latirle rápido otra vez.

Jean le sonrió encantadoramente.

— ¡Isabella! ¿Puedes venir un segundo?

La muchacha los miró y sonrió; dejó la guitarra en un pedestal triple que detenía dos guitarras y un bajo a la vez y apagó el amplificador.  
Con pasos rápidos haciendo sonar sus botines de tacón, se acercó a JJ.

— Él es Yuri Plisetsky.

— Oh... conque tú eras el desafortunado — extendió una mano para saludar a Yuri — soy Isabella Yang. Escucha, adoro a JJ pero no sé cómo lo has soportado hasta ahora.

— La verdad sigo intentando descifrarlo también — Yuri le sonrió estrechándole la mano.

— Sigo aquí ¿saben?

Isabella le dio una mirada rápida a JJ y le hizo un ademán moviendo la cabeza en dirección al ecualizador.

— Uh... voy a ayudarle a Emil con la prueba de sonido. Ya vuelvo, Yuri.

Isabella soltó la mano de Yuri suavemente y tomó el lugar de Jean a la orilla de la plataforma una vez que este se levantó. Tomó una de las botellas de agua del paquete puesto en el suelo, cortesía de la administración del bar para ellos; la destapó y le dio un trago largo. Yuri la observaba con curiosidad.

— Escucha, Yuri — le hizo un ademán con un dedo invitándolo a acercarse más. — JJ no es una persona que se enamore tan fácilmente, y es realmente raro verlo estas últimas semanas todo ido por ti. Es extraño y da miedo, pero estoy muy feliz por eso.

Se bajó de la plataforma de un salto. Sin contar que traía tacones puestos, era un pelín más alta que Yuri.

Le dio un afectuoso y rápido abrazo al muchacho y al separarse le dejó las manos apoyadas en los hombros.

— Solo quiero pedirte que lo quieras mucho y por favor no lo lastimes. Es como un hermano mayor y me hace feliz que haya alguien que por fin le haga experimentar todas estas cosas.

Yuri la miraba con una mezcla de afecto y confusión.

— ¿Me estás dejando el camino libre?

— ¿Camino libre? — Isabella arqueó una ceja — ¿Acaso tú crees que...? ¡Ay, cariño, no!

La carcajada que soltó Isabella atrajo la atención de la banda y unos cuantos clientes del bar.  
Aun con una mano en el hombro de Yuri, con la otra se limpió una pequeña lágrima mientras seguía riendo.

— No, amiguito. No digas cosas que dan miedo, mi novia nos está mirando.

 _Oh_... fue todo lo que Yuri pensó antes reír con ella.

— Ya vamos a empezar, podrías quedarte justo aquí para que puedas ver mejor. Me da gusto que hayas podido venir de nuevo, Yuri.

Isabella subió de nuevo a la plataforma y le dio a Yuri una cálida sonrisa. La miró acercarse a JJ e intercambiar palabras seguido de JJ mirándolo extrañado y riendo con ella.  
Podía imaginar lo que le había dicho y se moría de vergüenza.

Todos tomaron sus lugares para empezar a hacer la prueba de sonido, haciendo sonar los primeros cuarenta segundos de " _A quick one while he's away"._

La gente empezó a juntarse frente al escenario, sacudiendo sus cabezas al ritmo de la música.

— Ahh... Otro sábado, otra prueba de que el punk no ha muerto. Nosotros somos Supernova Kings y le damos la bienvenida a este lugar que también es nuestro hogar. Esta noche tenemos un repertorio variado que esperamos que hayan ensayado en sus garajes. Arrancamos con algo de Blink 182.

El primer setlist se pasó entre empujones y gritos. Como era de esperarse, Yuri sabía todas las letras y se consiguió un par de compañeros que cantaban junto a él.

— ¡Todos ustedes están locos! Supernova Kings estará de vuelta en unos quince minutos, no se vayan.

JJ bajó del escenario buscando a Yuri, que también estaba buscándolo a él.  
Cuando llegó hasta él, le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello debajo de la capucha púrpura.

— ¿Tú eres una especie de biblioteca musical o qué? ¡Conoces todas las canciones!

Yuri rio incómodo. Quería hablar sobre lo que iba a pasar con ellos a partir de ahora. Pero no creía que decírselo antes de tocar fuera una buena idea.

— Escucha, necesito hablar contigo. Después de que termines de cantar.

— ¡Seguro que sí, Yuri! ¿Estás bien?

Solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Muy bien, vamos a la barra. Nada de cerveza.

— Nada de alcohol — Yuri le sonrió con vergüenza.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la barra. JJ pidió el usual trago de whiskey para calentar su garganta y Yuri pidió una naranjada.

— ¿Qué opinas hasta ahora? ¿Te gusta?

— Sí, a diferencia de las demás veces a pesar de que no conocía el setlist y me sorprendía escuchar la siguiente, esta vez es mejor, porque realmente no sé qué esperar.

JJ le dio una sonrisa confiada y le acarició el antebrazo.

— Eso es bueno, cuando no sabes qué esperar.

— ¡JJ! Pide algo para mí.

Se acercaba un muchacho alto de cabello rubio cenizo.

— Ah... otro trago de whiskey para el joven Emil, por favor.

El bartender sirvió otra ronda para cuando el muchacho llegó a la barra.

— Yuri, él es Emil, el baterista de la banda.

— Emil Nekola, mucho gusto, Yuri.

Yuri le ofreció una mano para estrecharla, pero la dejó en el aire cuando Emil le dio un abrazo apretado.

— Así que él es... Oh... — Emil miró a JJ meneando las cejas de arriba abajo. — Yuri, quiero que sepas que estoy muy complacido de poder tocar para ti hoy. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

Emil tomó su vaso y se fue con el resto de la banda. Yuri se quedó mirándolo con confusión hasta perderlo de vista.

— Acostúmbrate, ahora que Emil te conoce, te va a abrazar cada que te vea.

Yuri se encogió de hombros.

— Por cierto ¿no quieres hablar ahora? Tenemos muchísimo tiempo antes de que empiece el segundo setlist.

— No, prefiero decírtelo al final ¿podrías respetar eso? — el rubio no lo miraba.

— Por supuesto. No quiero presionarte. Entonces ¿te gustaría que te presentara al resto de la banda?

Siguió a JJ detrás del escenario y el pecho le dio un salto cuando le tomó de la mano para guiarlo entre la gente.   
Había dos muchachos sentados en un sillón lleno de agujeros al lado de Emil, conversaba con Isabella y otra muchacha rubia que la abrazaba por la cintura.

JJ presentó a Yuri con todos los miembros de la banda, y los quince minutos de descanso se fueron más rápido ahora que todos hablaban.

Emil sonrió con malicia.

— Ya es hora, JJ — le golpeó  el antebrazo con el dorso de la mano.

— Pues ya es hora.

El grupo de muchachos caminaba al escenario y Yuri tomó su lugar delante de todos.

— Supernova Kings está de vuelta. Gracias por quedarse. Voy a cambiar un poco la letra para la siguiente canción porque como todos sabemos hay una bomba entre el público que tuvimos el gusto de ver hace dos semanas y todos parecían estar contentos teniéndolo cerca. Así que ésta canción es para él. Por favor, un aplauso para Yuri Plisetsky y su chaqueta púrpura.

El público de pie y los demás clientes del bar que estaban sentados, levantaron sus cervezas brindando en su honor y aplaudiendo. Yuri se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendo el signo de la paz con las manos.

Emil contó cuatro tiempos y el riff hizo sonreír a Yuri al reconocer la melodía.

_Hanging out behind the club on the weekend_   
_Acting stupid, getting drunk with my best friends_   
_I couldn't wait for the summer and the Warped Tour_   
_I remember it's the first time that I saw *him* there_

Empezó a sentirse particularmente nervioso porque sí conocía la letra, y sabía que el coro podía llegar a comprometerlo un poco entre tanta gente cantando. Y lo peor era que sabía que no era la única persona en el bar que conocía la canción.

 _Because I fell in love with a *boy* at the rock show_  
 _*he* said "what?" and I told *him* that I didn't know_  
 _*he's* so cool, I'm gonna sneak in through *his* window_  
 _Everything's better when *he's* around_  
 _I can't wait till *his* parents go out of town_  
 _I fell in love with a boy at the rock show_...

JJ señaló a Yuri en el último verso y todo mundo comenzó a aplaudir y gritar más fuerte.  
A partir de ese momento, dejó de cantar el resto de canciones del setlist y se limitó a un leve headbanging.

La presentación estaba acabándose ya y Yuri estaba ordenando palabras en su cabeza para poder saber qué decirle a JJ. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Qué eran? ¿Quería jugar con él? ¿Qué quería que pasara con ambos de ahora en adelante?

La voz de JJ en el micrófono lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando mencionó algo sobre la última canción.

— Hoy vamos a tocar una extra. Supernova Kings se retira por este sábado, pero los esperamos la próxima semana. A esta canción también le hemos cambiado la letra porque la situación lo amerita. La última canción de la noche va dedicada a ésta pólvora púrpura de aquí: Yuri Plisetsky.


	11. Quiero ser tu novio.

La armonía comenzó después de que Emil contara y el estómago de Yuri se contrajo, y por primera vez no se sentía ni orgulloso ni feliz de conocer todas las canciones de los Ramones.

 _Hey, little boy, I want to be your boyfriend_  
_Sweet little boy, I want to be your boyfriend_  
_Do you love me babe?_  
_What do you say?_  
_Do you love me babe?_  
_What can I say?_  
_Because I want to be your boyfriend_

La audiencia estalló en gritos y empujones suaves en la espalda de Yuri.

JJ no dejaba de mirarlo y señalarlo con una mano delicadamente extendida.

El rubio se quedó mirando sin saber qué hacer, pero sentía que ya no iba a ser necesaria la plática de más tarde. Se sentía feliz, se sentía apreciado y también admirado. Se sentía querido.

No pudo evitar sonreír con vergüenza durante el resto de la canción.

Al igual que la primera vez que Yuri vio a Supernova Kings, JJ hizo un ademán con el dedo para que subiera a la plataforma, y entre toda la gente de la fila de enfrente lo cargaron en brazos para ayudarlo a subir junto a él.

Una vez frente a Jean, el resto de la banda alargó el instrumental, dándole tiempo para poderle pedir formalmente lo que quería pedirle.

— Yuri Plisetsky... Sal conmigo.

Yuri se cubrió la cara con ambas manos al momento que la audiencia del bar aumentaba los vítores.

— ¡DILE QUE SÍ, YURI! — gritó un desconocido desde la audiencia.

Levantó la mirada con un sonrojo que pudo haberse confundido con las luces de neón del bar.

JJ le tocó una mejilla con suavidad.

— ¿Por favor?

Yuri explotó una risa nerviosa mientras asentía con la cabeza y se lanzó a los brazos de JJ.

Una vez más, el bar estalló en gritos celebrando y aullidos de aprobación. Había puños levantados al aire y manos aplaudiendo.

La canción terminó y la gente seguía gritando.

Los miembros de la banda se despidieron soplando besos y agitando los brazos.

JJ bajó del escenario abrazando a Yuri escondido en su pecho.

Emil quiso felicitarlos a ambos, pero decidió que era mejor idea darles espacio y se fue al sillón empujando a Isabella que parecía tener las mismas intenciones que abandonó él.

Yuri estaba frente a Jean ahora, mirando al suelo con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. No sabía qué decir en ese momento. Jean se frotó la nuca mirando a algún punto del bar.

— Entonces... uh... Creo que no te entendí. Solo te reíste.

Yuri hizo una mueca de descontento.

— Si esto es un pretexto para que vuelva a decírtelo, no voy a caer.

JJ rió con suavidad dando un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia. Metió cada mano a los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Yuri, tomando sus manos dentro de ellos.  
Yuri suspiró con los ojos cerrados, sacando las manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos con más facilidad.

Balancearon sus brazos unos segundos con los dedos enredados, cosa que Yuri se prometió jamás haría.

Jean se encorvó un poco para pegar su frente con la de Yuri, que abrió los ojos en ese momento, y nunca había visto sus orbes tan brillantes como en ese momento.

— Yuri... sal conmigo. — le rozó la nariz con la suya.

El más joven se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo con maldad.

Jean supo que iba a tener que hacer más que solo estar así de cerca para convencerlo de darle una respuesta.

— ¿Y si te beso me vas a repetir lo que dijiste allá arriba?

Yuri seguía sonriendo sin decir nada y se encogió de hombros.  
Jean le soltó las manos y le envolvió la cintura con ambos brazos, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que pudo. Yuri le rodeó el cuello con los suyos, balanceándose y retando a que Jean pudiera atraparle la boca.

Yuri se dio cuenta de que tenía que ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzar el rostro de JJ, y a esas alturas no podía importarle más un carajo.

JJ lo atrajo más hacia sí, lentamente acercando sus labios a los que tanto deseaba,

A diferencia del primero, el roce de sus labios fue mucho menos suave y tímido.

Ya conocían sus bocas y sus sabores. Ya sabían sus movimientos. Ya no querían dejar de hacerlo.

Yuri bajó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla a Jean.

El tiempo se les detuvo y la música de fondo del bar parecía escucharse lejana.

Jean se separó de Yuri.

— ¿Me lo vas a decir ahora?

— Ah... creo que casi me estás convenciendo, inténtalo un poco más.

El moreno soltó una risa grave que pudo haber derretido a Yuri entre sus brazos.  
Volvió a buscarle los labios mientras subía una de sus manos para sujetarlo por la nuca, enterrando sus dedos entre hebras doradas.

Yuri se atrevió a morderle el labio y pudo sentir una curvatura formarse en la boca ajena,  
JJ le acarició los labios con la lengua, tal y como Yuri lo había hecho la primera vez.

— ¡Consíganse una habitación! — gritó Isabella detrás de ellos.

Yuri rió separándose de JJ, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

Jean lo rodeó con los brazos conteniendo la risa.

— ¿Ahora?

— Sí. Sí quiero salir contigo.

Jean le mostró un pulgar arriba al resto de la banda mientras Yuri no miraba, y ellos le devolvieron el gesto gesticulando palabras de ánimo y gritos sin llegar a verbalizar nada.

— Debo besar muy bien para que al fin hayas decidido decírmelo.

— Cállate.

Se quedaron abrazados por infinitos minutos mientras JJ le acariciaba la espalda, Yuri con sus propios dedos entrelazados detrás de la espalda de Jean, y alrededor de media hora más en el bar conversando con el resto de la banda, hasta que Yuri le mencionó que ya era hora de regresar a su casa.

Jean se ofreció a llevarlo y se despidió de todos.

Saliendo del bar, alcanzó la mano de Yuri y las entrelazó, caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

— Por cierto, Yuri. ¿De qué querías hablar?

Yuri recordó que quería pedirle a JJ ser claro con lo que estaba haciendo y una respuesta concisa con lo que iba a pasar entre ellos, pero después de prácticamente haberse vuelto a declarar en dos canciones, no le quedaba ninguna duda de lo que pasaba, y menos aún después de que Jean volviera a preguntarle directamente y que Yuri le dijera que sí.

Divagó por unos segundos antes de responderle.

— Uh... nada importante en realidad. Es solo que... mi mamá te invitó a cenar hoy.

— Ah... suena encantador. Qué bueno entonces que vamos los dos para allá ¿No?

Se subieron al Caribe poco antes de que pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaran a caer.

Encendió el auto sonriéndole a Yuri, besando su mano antes de arrancar.

— Dime algo lindo. — pidió JJ.

— Eres un dolor de cabeza.

JJ se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar herido.

— Está bien, no me importa esperar hasta tu próxima cerveza para escucharte decirme cosas lindas, la espera valdría la pena.

— No me hagas arrepentirme haber aceptado salir contigo. — Yuri le dio una mirada amenazante.

JJ le sonrió y aprovechó la luz roja del semáforo para robarle un beso a Yuri tomando su rostro por la barbilla.

— Sabes que no lo harías.

La luz verde brilló ahora y JJ arrancó de nuevo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a casa de Yuri, y esta vez no mostró resistencia ante Jean abriendo la puerta del copiloto, e incluso aceptó la mano que le extendió para ayudarlo a salir.

Caminando a su lado hacia la puerta, Yuri se dio el lujo de mirar a JJ de perfil, con su sonrisa seductora y sus piernas largas subiendo los escalones del pórtico. Sus dedos largos tocando el timbre y su mirada apenada cuando se dio cuenta de que Yuri tenía llaves.

Se puso de puntitas para regalarle un beso en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta.

_"No... sé que no lo haría"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones a la gente que estuvo siguiendo esto desde el primer capítulo y hasta ahora sepan qué pasó. Soy mala mala para esto de actualizar pronto y tenía AO3 re abandonado, espero que me perdonen.
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes hayan seguido esto hasta el final. Mucho amor para ustedes.

**Author's Note:**

> Compártanlo con sus amik@s PliRoy.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
